Till kingdom come
by vane84
Summary: La vie aurait pu être tellement belle si seulement les fantômes du passé ne s'étaient pas mis en travers du bonheur de Neal ! Ce dernier se retrouve impliqué dans une histoire de vol mais il n'a pas le choix ! Question de vie ou de mort ! Le compte à rebours a commencé...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Alors me voila avec cette fic sur White Collar. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur cette fiction qui va comporter une vingtaine de chapitres. _

_Nous nous situons dans la saison 3 et Sara n'est pas partie en Angleterre. J'adore ce couple donc j ai voulu m'en inspirer !_

_Voici donc une mise en bouche !_

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 1

Neal et Sara venaient de passer une soirée magnifique. Ils étaient allés voir un opéra et avaient dîné dans un superbe restaurant italien. Le jeune homme l'avait invité à boire un dernier verre qu'elle ne put refuser. Ils avaient déjà bu deux bouteilles de vin et rigolaient sans raison, visiblement un petit peu éméchés. Quand ils entrèrent dans les appartements de Neal, ils trouvèrent une bouteille de vin sur la table avec un mot qui disait « Santé ! ». Neal vit là comme un signe.

- Ce doit être Mozzie ! Il vide ma cave jour après jour ! Il était temps qu'il la renfloue.

- Oh oui j'imagine que c'est une situation invivable !

- Ne te moque pas ! Je les ai acheté, ces vins !

- Bah voyons !

Neal lança un regard complice à Sara puis sortit deux verres. Il remplit les verres et en donna un à la jeune femme. Ils trinquèrent et Neal avala une gorgée mais il fit une grimace et prit aussitôt le verre de Sara.

- Oh non, il est ignoble ce vin ! Ne le bois pas ! C'est une horreur ! Il a voulu me faire une blague ou quoi ?

- Tout le monde a le droit à une erreur ! De toute façon il est tard, je vais rentrer.

- Il est hors de question que tu rentres dans cet état. Tu vas dormir ici.

- Neal, ce n'est pas raisonnable…

- Je sais me tenir Mademoiselle ! Et le lit est assez grand pour nous deux ! Les choses sont claires entre nous, ce n'était qu'une soirée entre amis.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Allez Sara, s'il te plait.

- Bon très bien. Je vais me prendre une douche chaude dans ce cas.

- Tu sais où c'est !

Sara sourit puis pris la direction de la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Neal prit la bouteille de vin et déversa son contenu dans l'évier de la cuisine. Il se dit que Mozzie entendrait parler du pays la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre, se déshabilla et il enfila un bas de pyjama. Il resta torse nu car il faisait chaud et il ne se sentait pas de passer la nuit à tourner et virer à cause de la chaleur. Il ouvrit aussi une porte-fenêtre afin qu'il y ait des courants d'air. Il s'assit dans le canapé tout en lisant un magazine sans grand intérêt quand Sara revint dans la pièce principale. D'où il était, il la vit revenir dans une de ses chemises qui lui servait en guise nuisette. Elle sourit car elle remarqua son regard aguicheur sur elle.

- Neal, on croirait que tu vas me dévorer !

- Hum ? Oh pardon ! Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je te mettais mal à l'aise.

- Ce n'est pas le cas. A vrai dire, je dirais presque que j'adore ça… en tout cas venant de toi !

Elle se rapprocha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. De voir ses longues jambes parfaites, son odeur délicieuse et ses lèvres… Mais elle avait été claire, leur relation était finie. Alors il reporta son attention sur sa lecture, cependant Sara avait le même genre de pensées. Elle l'avait regardé dans le bleu intense de ses yeux ; Ce sourire qu'il arborait dégageait la joie de vivre et elle ressentait un désir sans nom. Elle savait qu'elle avait mis fin à leur relation mais l'alcool aidant, elle se saisit de ses lèvres. D'abord surpris, Neal ne sut que faire, puis pris par l'envie d'avoir son corps contre le sien, il poursuivit leur étreinte. Ils s'embrassèrent comme s'il s'agissait la première fois. Il la prit dans ses bras et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre tout en continuant à s'embrasser fougueusement. Neal posa doucement Sara sur le lit et s'arrêta un instant tout en la fixant.

- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

- C'est toi que je veux !

Ils se glissèrent sous les draps et entamèrent un jeu de caresses qui allait indéniablement les conduire vers une nuit torride.

Dans la nuit, Sara fut sortie de son sommeil par une chaleur intense malgré les courants d'air qui lui chatouillaient la peau. Elle se réveilla voulant trouver cette source de chaleur quand elle comprit que cela provenait de Neal. Ce dernier était en sueur. Elle décida de poser sa main sur son front et découvrit qu'il était brûlant de fièvre.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici donc le 2eme chapitre de ma fic ! Merci pour les reviews qui encouragent beaucoup mais aussi pour les lecteurs silencieux !_

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 2

Sara tenta de réveiller Neal afin de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Après quelques instants, il revint à lui :

- Hey Neal ? Comment te sens-tu ?

- Un peu cotonneux je dois dire…

- Tu es brulant de fièvre !

- Oh c'est ça ! Ce n'est rien, j'ai dû attraper un rhume avec ces courants d'air ! Nos ébats m'ont provoqués de belles sueurs !

- Oh, dois-je comprendre que c'est de ma faute si tu es tombé malade ? dit-elle, amusée.

- Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire ça…

- Bon, tu as quelque chose pour te soigner ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, je ne suis jamais malade !

- Il y a un début à tout ! Heureusement que tu as une infirmière particulière !

Neal regarda Sara puis il la vit se lever et prendre un comprimé dans son sac qu'elle lui apporta avec un verre d'eau. Ce dernier s'assit dans le lit et prit le médicament sans poser de question. Il devait admettre que cette chaleur inondait tout son corps et qu'un remède était le bienvenu ! Elle repartit aussitôt dans la salle de bain et revint avec un gant de toilette humide et frais. Il se rallongea puis elle se plaça à ses côtés dans le lit et mit le gant sur son front. Neal n'était pas du genre à se faire dorloter, et quand il y réfléchit, il ne se rappela pas la dernière fois que cela lui était arrivé !

- Merci, tu es un amour ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de moi.

- Oh… C'est triste.

- Merci.

- De rien. Repose-toi, ferme les yeux, je suis là.

Neal sourit et ferma ses yeux avec l'impression que ses paupières pesaient une tonne. Rapidement, il retomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, la température n'était pas vraiment tombée mais Neal avait insisté pour aller au travail. Il savait que s'il restait au lit, Peter ne le croirait certainement pas alors il prit sur lui, mentit à Sara en lui disant aller mieux et se prépara pour le bureau. Il avait le front moite quand il entra dans les locaux du FBI. Contrairement à son habitude, Neal ne passa pas par chaque agent en leur demandant comment s'était passé leur soirée mais il se dirigea directement vers son bureau. Il essaya de se concentrer mais la chaleur qui émanait de son corps le fatiguait énormément. Soudain, il vit Peter lui faisant signe de venir dans son bureau. Neal respira un grand coup et monta voir son ami :

- Alors cette soirée avec Sara ?

- Hum ? Oh elle était très bien.

- Sara ou la soirée ?

- Les deux ! Tu as une nouvelle enquête ?

- Oh euh je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi mais oui, dans la journée nous en aurons une ! A vrai dire j'ai au choix une arnaque à l'assurance ou…

Alors que Peter lui énumérait les divers cas, Neal ne l'écoutait presque pas. Un horrible mal de tête avait rejoint la fièvre ce qui l'empêchait considérablement de se concentrer, ce que remarqua l'agent aussitôt. Il décida de changer la conversation pour voir si Neal l'écoutait :

- Et donc Elisabeth m'a badigeonné de miel, c'était un truc d'enfer ! … Neal ?

- Quoi ? Oh oui et bien dis-moi quand tu te seras décidé sur l'enquête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme. Je crois que je vais…

En disant cette phrase, il se releva mais soudain tout tourna autour de lui. Rapidement, il perdit l'équilibre et faillit s'écrouler sur le bureau de Peter si ce dernier ne l'avait pas retenu à temps.

- Neal ! Tu m'entends ? Mon dieu mais tu es brûlant ! Je te ramène chez toi.

- Non… euh… je ne…

Peter ne chercha pas plus et aida son ami à revenir chez lui. Sur la route, il appela son médecin qui les rejoignit chez Neal. Il ausculta le jeune homme et conclut rapidement à une grippe. Il fit une injection à Neal puis il donna une ordonnance à Peter et les laissa. Quand il revint vers Neal, il aperçu une enveloppe sur la table. Il la prit et la lut :

- "J'espère que le vin était bon…"

- Le vin…

- De quoi s'agit-il Neal ? Dans quoi t'es-tu encore embarqué ?

- Je n'ai rien fait Peter, je te le jure. Mais hier soir quand nous sommes rentrés…

- Nous ?

- Oui, Sara et moi… Il y avait une bouteille de vin sur la table. Je croyais que c'était Mozzie qui me l'avait laissé.

- Où est cette bouteille ?

- J'ai vidé son contenu dans l'évier.

- Merde…

- A quoi tu penses Peter ?

- Je ne pense à rien pour le moment mais ce mot est étrange. Attends, j'appelle Mozzie.

L'escroc répondit aussitôt et infirma être à l'origine de cette bouteille de vin. Peter n'était pas vraiment rassuré de la situation.

- Bon, je vais prendre ce mot, je l'emmène au labo.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de faire quoi que ce soit. Repose-toi, je te tiens au courant.

- Non Peter, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant, tu tiens à peine debout !

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix Peter !

Neal avait dit cette phrase tout en se levant. Peter découvrit à quel point son ami était déterminé. A vrai dire en y réfléchissant, il sut que si les places avaient été inverses, il aurait eu le même genre de réaction. Il ne put que capituler.

- Ok mais dès que tu sens que tu vas tomber dans les pommes, je te ramène ici !

Peter récupéra donc le mot et l'enveloppe et les mis dans un sachet afin d'en savoir plus sur cette affaire tout en espérant que Neal ne se soit pas mit dans de sales draps !


	3. Chapter 3

_Me revoila pour un nouveau chapitre ! Certes, la mise en place est un peu longue mais ça va commencer à s'activer et vous allez y voir plus clair dès la fin de ce chapitre !_

_Merci, encore merci pour vos reviews !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 3

Peter et Neal avaient apporté en personne le mot. L'agent utilisa tout son pouvoir pour faire passer cette analyse en priorité. Neal, de son côté, voyait que son ami était préoccupé. Il décida de lui demander directement ce qui posait problème :

- Peter, je veux que tu me dises à quoi tu penses.

- Hum, oh... je pensais qu'il serait temps que j'invite ma femme à dîner dans un bon restaurant…

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile…

- Très bien. Je trouve assez étrange ce qu'il t'arrive. Une bouteille de vin d'une provenance inconnue, tu tombes malade, et je ne t'ai jamais vu malade ! Ce sont de sacrés coïncidences à mon sens.

Peter n'était pas rassuré de cette situation et le teint blafard de son ami lui faisait de la peine. Il n'avait jamais vu Neal dans un tel état de faiblesse. Il le laissa un instant et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec de quoi manger et boire. Neal n'avait pas faim du tout mais Peter insista et le fit céder. Cette situation ne plaisait pas à l'agent qui redoutait de plus en plus un empoisonnement néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas donner son ressentiment à Neal. Il ne voulait pas le voir paniquer surtout s'il s'agissait vraiment d'une simple grippe ! Alors ils patientèrent en silence puis au bout d'une heure, un technicien vint vers eux :

- Nous n'avons pas décelé d'empreinte digitale mais après une analyse plus poussée, nous avons trouvé un pollen qui s'était déposé sur la carte, certainement par transfert.

- Un pollen ? ajouta Peter.

- Oui. Je vous épargne le nom scientifique mais en gros, on ne le retrouve que dans un seul parc de New-York.

- Lequel ? demanda Neal.

- Bryant Park.

- On y va.

Peter accepta car lui aussi voulait en avoir le coeur net. Ils prirent donc sa voiture et s'y dirigèrent immédiatement. Tout au long du trajet, ce dernier vit que son ami était au plus mal : son front perlait de sueur et sa respiration paraissait fébrile, semblant aussi vulnérable qu'un nouveau-né. Il se dépêcha donc et ils arrivèrent sur place en un rien de temps. Malheureusement, la superficie du parc, comme beaucoup d'autres sur New-York, était étendue. Neal respira un bon coup et commença à avancer dans le parc, suivi de près par Peter. A première vue, ils ne trouvèrent rien qui puissent les aider. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Peter vit bien que Neal était à bout de forces. Il lui proposa alors de s'asseoir sur un banc quelques instants.

- Neal, on devrait rentrer maintenant, tu as besoin de te reposer.

- Tu crois sérieusement qu'il ne s'agit que d'une grippe ?

Peter réfléchit un instant. Il savait que Neal le connaissait et qu'il ne pourrait pas le feindre. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand il vit son ami fixer quelqu'un dans le parc. Il regarda à son tour et vit un homme entrain de donner des miettes de pain aux pigeons.

- Tu le connais ?

- Il s'agit de George Martins. Nous avons eu quelques affaires en commun, y compris celles avec Keller.

- Je vois. Allons lui parler alors !

Peter et Neal se lèvent donc. Ce dernier chancela un peu puis arriva à suivre la cadence de l'agent. Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de George, ce dernier les aperçut. Il sembla d'abord surpris puis il se mit à courir. Peter partit alors à sa poursuite laissant Neal derrière. Ce dernier s'assit à nouveau, tout tournant autour de lui puis il vit une fontaine et décida de se rafraîchir un peu, ça ne pourrait lui faire que du bien. Il se leva difficilement et posa un genou à terre puis récolta l'eau qu'il appliqua sur son visage. Il regarda ensuite ses mains et s'aperçut qu'elles tremblaient. A cet instant, Neal était persuadé qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose et qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'une simple grippe. Alors qu'il contemplait sa faiblesse, son téléphone sonna. Il s'essuya rapidement les mains et vit qu'il s'agissait de Sara. Il hésita un instant puis vit qu'à nouveau sa main tremblait. Il décida donc de mettre son téléphone dans sa poche et d'ignorer l'appel.

Peter, lui, était parti au quart de tour. Il devait absolument attraper ce George. Le fait qu'il se soit enfuit montrait qu'il savait quelque chose. De plus, il semblait presque étonné de les voir donc il y avait forcément anguille sous roche. Il courut après lui le long du parc puis il le vit continuer dans la rue. Peter continua la poursuite et vit George traverser une grande rue. Il courait jusqu'à en perdre haleine et ne vit pas le bus qui lui fonçait dessus. Peter vit la scène en direct puis il se précipita vers George et prit son pouls mais il n'y en avait plus. L'agent jura et appela la police pour les prévenir de ce qu'il se passait. A peine raccrocha-t-il que son téléphone se remit à sonner. Il s'agissait de Jones :

- Peter ?

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Nous venons d'avoir une information primordiale.

- J'écoute.

De son côté, Neal attendait toujours dans le parc, étant incapable de marcher jusqu'à la voiture. Cet état de épuisement l'énervait au plus haut point ! Jamais de sa vie il n'avait été aussi dépendant de quelqu'un. Pour lui, demander de l'aide équivalait à avouer sa faiblesse. Peter commençait à réapparaître à l'autre bout du parc quand son téléphone sonna encore. Il devrait bien finir par répondre à Sara ! Cette dernière devait s'inquiéter de son état. Il décrocha alors :

- Je vais bien !

- Je ne pense pas, répondit une voix d'homme. C'est une question de temps Neal et dieu sait qu'il ne t'en reste plus beaucoup !

Neal reconnut subitement la voix de son interlocuteur. Il s'agissait de Keller.


	4. Chapter 4

_Voici le 4eme chapitre ! Normalement, le rythme de 2 chapitres par semaine devrait se maintenir, j'espère que cela vous convient !_

_Encore et toujours un très grand merci pour vos reviews, Merci à tous, y compris les guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre ! On avance dans l'histoire et vous en saurez encore plus dans le prochain chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 4

- De quoi parles-tu Keller ?

- Oh, tu m'as reconnu, je vois que tu ne m'as pas oublié ! Car moi non plus ! Enfin, je suppose que tu as reçu mon petit cadeau hier soir ! A voir ton état, je n'ai même pas besoin que tu me répondes ! - Neal regarda autour de lui - Inutile de me chercher, tu ne me trouveras pas. D'ailleurs laisse-moi te dire qu'on rentre chez toi comme dans un moulin ! Il suffit de vous faire passer pour un représentant d'une association pour la lutte contre le cancer chez les enfants et on vous ouvre toutes les portes ! Même ton majordome s'est fait avoir !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi je t'ai empoisonné ? C'est simple : je me suis échappé de prison ce matin et je dois sortir de ce pays, vite ! J'ai donc besoin d'argent.

- Je n'en ai pas...

- Mais je le sais mon ami ! Par contre, tu es un voleur de renom, exactement ce dont j'ai besoin pour renflouer mes caisses !

- Et tu avais besoin de m'empoisonner pour ça ?

- J'ai déjà essayé le kidnapping auparavant et ça n'avait pas marché ! J'ai besoin de toute ton attention ! Je crois que je l'ai à présent !

- Que m'as-tu fait ?

- Je t'ai inoculé du venin de scorpion. Je ne te dis pas lequel sinon ce ne serait plus marrant ! Bien sûr, impossible à détecter avec une prise de sang ! Ca ressemble à s'y méprendre à une méchante grippe et d'ailleurs, c'est ce que tu vas dire !

- Quoi ?

- Notre ami du FBI ne doit pas être au courant pour le venin.

- Il est déjà sur cette piste. Ton ami George n'a pas été très discret sur ce coup !

- Le problème vient tout juste de se régler, c'est d'ailleurs ce que vient te dire Peter ! Alors utilise tous tes dons d'acteur pour l'orienter sur la grippe, c'est clair ?

- Mais qu'attends-tu de moi ?

- Tu le sauras très bientôt car d'ici 48 heures, sans antidote, tu seras un homme mort. Je vois que Peter est presque là. Rappelle-toi, pas un mot !

Keller raccrocha. Neal était bouleversé de cette conversation et en effet, Peter n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. En attendant de savoir ce que Keller voulait de lui, il allait devoir mentir à son ami.

Quand Peter retourna dans le parc, il vit que Neal était au téléphone. Il ne savait pas qui était à l'autre bout du fil mais cela n'avait pas l'air très plaisant ! Il remarqua aussi le teint de plus en plus blafard du jeune homme. Avec ce qu'il venait de se passer et l'évasion de Keller, Peter était de plus en plus persuadé que ce qui arrivait à Neal était tout sauf une grippe. Il s'approcha enfin de son consultant et il vit qu'il venait de mettre fin à sa conversation téléphonique.

- Neal, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- George est mort, renversé par un bus. Et j'ai aussi appris que Keller s'est évadé de prison.

- Oh...

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Fiévreux. A vrai dire, j'aimerai que tu me ramènes chez moi.

Peter était étonné de ce revirement de comportement. Il n'y avait pas une heure, Neal aurait tout fait pour suivre cette affaire et là, il voulait simplement revenir chez lui. L'agent du FBI soupçonnait quelque chose.

- Qui avais-tu au téléphone avant que j'arrive ?

- Sara. Elle voulait savoir comment j'allais.

Neal mentit donc à Peter. Tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus, il ne voulait pas l'impliquer dans cette histoire. La dernière fois, cela avait bien failli coûter la vie à Elizabeth et Neal ne s'en était jamais remis, il s'en sentait coupable à vie. Et puis il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Keller. Si ça se trouvait, il lui avait juste inoculé la grippe ! En tout cas, c'était ce que Neal voulait se convaincre.

De son côté, Peter n'insista pas, voyant le teint pâle de son ami. Il décida donc de l'aider jusqu'à la voiture puis le ramena avec peine chez lui. Il l'allongea dans son lit et lui retira son manteau puis son veston ainsi que ses chaussures. Il sentait la chaleur émaner de lui et lui rapporta un gant de toilette humide. Quand il le posa sur le front de Neal, ce dernier sursauta, la différence de température le surprenant.

- Fichue grippe ! Je crois que je n'en ai jamais eu et bien maintenant c'est chose faite.

- Donc tu crois vraiment que c'est une grippe.

- Oui, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être ?

- Et le mot dans ton appartement ?

- Je ne sais pas, je suis si fatigué.

- Je vais appeler Sara...

- Non !

Peter fut étonné de la réaction vive de Neal. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de refuser une telle compagnie. Neal se rendit d'ailleurs compte qu'il y était allé un peu fort. Il allait devoir ralentir s'il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons de l'agent mais cette fièvre lui embrouillait l'esprit.

- Non, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'occupe de moi comme d'un enfant.

- Je vois, alors Elizabeth se fera une joie de te tenir compagnie.

Neal ne pouvait pas la laisser venir. Là encore, Keller étant impliqué, il ne voulait pas donner au malfrat une raison de plus d'éliminer la femme de Peter.

- Je te remercie mais je peux très bien rester seul. Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude qu'on prenne soin de moi.

- Laisse-moi au moins contacter Mozzie.

- Bon ok. En plus, je crois que c'est le seul qui m'ait connu malade !

- Ok. Je retourne au bureau et je l'appellerai sur la route. N'hésite pas à m'appeler surtout si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit !

- Merci mais Mozzie est un super infirmier !

- Je vois qu'il y a du vécu ! Repose-toi bien.

Peter laissa son ami allongé sur son lit. Cette histoire ne plaisait pas du tout à l'agent et le comportement de Neal l'alarmait encore plus. Il sortit donc de chez Neal et comme convenu, il prévint Mozzie de l'état de son ami. Ce dernier lui répondit qu'il se rendait immédiatement chez lui. Puis Peter contacta Diana :

- Comment va Neal ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Pas très bien. Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour moi ?

- Je vous écoute patron.

- Retracez le dernier appel de Neal, je veux savoir avec qui il parlait.

- Je m'en occupe.

Neal, avec le temps, était devenu un ami aux yeux de Peter. Mais il gardait tout de même la tête sur les épaules : Neal était un voleur et un escroc à la base et par nature, il avait appris à se méfier. Peut-être était-ce une sale habitude et il se promit d'ailleurs de penser différemment si jamais c'était bien Sara que Neal avait eu au téléphone au parc. Mais en attendant, il préférait faire confiance à son instinct et décida de creuser dans le passé de George Martins.


	5. Chapter 5

_on continue avec le chapitre 5 ! encore merci pour vos reviews, certains d entre vous font des remarques plus que pertinentes et ça me plait beaucoup ! N hesitez pas ! C est grâce à vos remarques que l'histoire peut évoluer et s'améliorer ! Pour ceux qui se posent la question, Peter passera en mode "agent du fbi" dans le prochain chapitre._

_Alors encore merci pour tous les lecteurs de ma fic !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 5

Mozzie avait laissé tomber ses recherches sur les illuminati dès qu'il avait reçu l'appel de l'agent Burke. Il connaissait comment Neal pouvait être étant malade et il n'allait pas laisser son ami dans cet état de faiblesse. Il se rendit donc aussitôt chez le jeune homme. Quand il entra, il vit que Neal était dans son lit mais c'était le bruit qui en émanait qui l'inquiétait : il semblait hyper ventiler, ce qui n'était pas vraiment un symptôme de la grippe ! Il s'approcha calmement de Neal et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il ne réagit même pas et Mozzie pouvait sentir le corps de son jeune ami trembler de toute part. Il se rapprocha et vit son teint blême, ce qui lui glaça le sang. Jamais, depuis des années qu'ils se connaissaient, il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Il réfléchit, vite, il devait agir ! Il récupéra le gant de toilette sur le lit puis se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur, en sortit quelques glaçons et les enfila dedans. Ensuite, il revint auprès de Neal et l'appliqua sur son front. Il devait absolument faire tomber la température ou son ami ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps. N'observant aucune réaction de la part de Neal, Mozzie décida de passer au plan B. Il remplit la baignoire d'eau froide et rajouta en plus tous les glaçons qu'il trouva. Il avait d'ailleurs vidé aussi le congélateur de June, ce qui avait fortement déplu au majordome qui s'occupait de la maison en l'absence de sa propriétaire. Mais qu'importait, il devait le faire, pour Neal ! Une fois que tout fut prêt, il traina tant bien que mal le corps de son ami. Une petite montée d'adrénaline boosta la force de Mozzie ce qui lui permis de l'amener et le mettre dans la baignoire. Presque aussitôt, Neal émergea et voulut sortir de là mais l'escroc veillait au grain et il savait que le jeune homme devait rester encore quelques instants afin de faire baisser la température. Neal ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Jusque là, il était dans le brouillard complet, tout était flou depuis que Peter l'avait couché dans son lit. Alors le réveil était certes brutal, mais il comprit ce qui lui arrivait, surtout quand il put voir l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Mozzie.

- Je crois que... que c'est bon, dit-il en claquant des dents.

- Neal, ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Plus jamais !

- Pas fait... exprès.

- Oh mon dieu, j'ai bien failli avoir une attaque ! Quand l'Agent m'a appelé pour me dire que tu n'allais pas bien, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te trouver dans cet état !

- Mozz...

- Je ne voyais pas d'autre option vu ta température.

- Mozz...

- Ton Agent m'a dit que tu pensais avoir une grippe mais tu crois vraiment que c'est ça ?

- Non.

- Parce que franchement, c'est bizza... Tu as dit non ?

- Sors-moi... de là.

- Oh oui, pardon.

Il l'aida aussitôt à sortir de la baignoire et mit rapidement une grande serviette sur le dos de Neal. Ce dernier commença à se déshabiller tandis que Mozzie alla lui prendre un bas de pyjama et un t-shirt. Quand il revint dans la salle de bain, ce dernier brûla d'impatience de savoir ce que pensait son jeune ami :

- Alors, dis-moi tout ?

- Ce n'est pas la grippe.

- Mais encore ?

- C'est Keller. Il s'est évadé.

- Quoi ?

- Keller m'a inoculé un venin de scorpion. En gros, il m'a dit que j'étais condamné si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il veut.

- Et que veut-il ?

- Je ne le sais pas encore, il va m'appeler.

- Tu n'as pas eu d'autres infos sur ce venin ?

- Non.

- Quels sont les symptômes jusqu'ici ?

- Et bien... fièvre, vertiges, tremblements.

- N'oublie pas les troubles respiratoires.

- Pardon ?

- Quand je suis arrivé tout à l'heure tu hyper ventilais dans ton lit.

- Oh Mozzie...

- Et ton Agent...

- Ne doit pas être au courant !

- Mais enfin, il s'agit de ta vie Neal !

- La dernière fois, il a bien failli tuer Elizabeth, tu as déjà oublié ?

- Non j'étais là, merci !

- Donc je ne veux pas les mêler à ça.

- "Ca", comme tu dis, pourrait te sauver la vie !

- Mozz, c'est non négociable.

- Combien de temps ?

- Moins de 48 heures.

- Ca ne me plait pas du tout !

- Et moi donc ! J'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup Mozz.

- Je suis là. Viens, il faut que tu avales quelque chose. Je vais te préparer un sandwich le temps que tu te changes.

Mozzie laissa Neal dans la salle de bain. Ce dernier continua à se déshabiller. Il devait avouer que ce petit bain avait été revigorant même s'il se sentait toujours faible. Au moins, la fièvre avait baissé. Alors qu'il finit de mettre son pantalon, il fut pris d'un violent vertige qui le fit perdre l'équilibre. Il se rattrapa comme il put mais sa tête heurta le lavabo dans sa chute. Son ami revint aussitôt de la salle de bain et découvrit Neal à terre, sonné et la tête en sang.

- Bon dieu Neal ! Que s'est-il passé ? Dit-il en appuyant une serviette sur la plaie à la tête.

- Euh... vertige.

Pendant que Neal était entrain d'émerger, Mozzie trempa la serviette et nettoya la plaie. Heureusement, il n'aurait pas besoin de points de suture mais il aurait une belle bosse ! Il l'aida à se relever et le traina jusque dans la pièce principale où il l'assit sur une chaise. Il lui donna un verre d'eau mais en voulant le prendre, Neal avait l'impression que sa main ne lui obéissait plus. Ce dernier tomba à terre et se cassa. Mozzie avait vu que la main de son ami était comme paralysée. Ils se regardèrent, comprenant qu'un nouveau symptôme venait de se déclarer. Le téléphone qui sonna sortit les deux hommes de leur stupeur. Neal regarda son portable, cela ne pouvait être que Keller. Il respira un bon coup et répondit en mettant sur haut-parleur :

- Alors, comment tu vas ? demanda Keller.

- Que veux-tu à la fin ?

- C'est la première fois que je te sens si impatient de vouloir travailler pour moi !

- Keller, bon dieu ! Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs !

- Oh mais c'est qu'il mordrait ! Tu devrais me remercier car si je n'avais pas fait modifier le venin, tu serais mort en quelques heures !

- Et tu n'aurais pas obtenu ce que tu veux de moi.

- Bon très bien, assez joué. J'ai fait mes recherches et j'ai déjà un gros acheteur pour un tableau.

- Un tableau ?

- "Jeune fille au chapeau rose et noir", de Renoir.

- Rien que ça !

- Oh ne viens pas te plaindre, c'est le plus petit en taille !

- Mais pas le plus simple à voler ! D'autant que...

- Tu commences à trop ressentir les effets du poison ?

- ...

- Une injection d'adrénaline peut ralentir les effets du poison pendant une demi-heure, juste le temps de voler le tableau ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit ! Le Renoir est au...

- Metropolitan Museum of Art.

- Bien ! En plus, c'est dans ton périmètre !

- Justement, à cause de mon bracelet je ne peux pas m'approcher d'un musée !

- Ca mon ami, ce n'est pas mon problème. Je te rappelle demain à la même heure. J'espère que tu auras le tableau d'ici là !

A cet instant précis Neal ne pensa qu'à une chose : il était condamné, quoi qu'il fasse.


	6. Chapter 6

Me revoila avec le chapitre 6. Alors celui-ci est beaucoup plus long que les autres mais je ne voulais pas le couper en 2.

Je remercie encore et toujours les reviewers, ca me fait toujours autant plaisir de lire vos impressions.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6

Peter était revenu directement au bureau après la mésaventure du parc. Un mauvais pressentiment lui tordait l'estomac depuis le début de cette histoire. Neal avait soudainement changé d'attitude à son retour dans le parc et cela n'avait fait qu'éveiller sa curiosité. De plus, il n'avait jamais vu l'ancien escroc dans un tel état de faiblesse. Il était vrai qu'il avait peu d'éléments de comparaison car Neal n'était jamais malade ! Mais tout de même, il soupçonnait que quelque chose se tramait et l'évasion de Keller ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence ! Quand il revint au bureau, il convoqua immédiatement Diana. Elle arriva rapidement :

- Alors, tu as trouvé ?

- Malheureusement l'appel provient d'un portable prépayé.

- Tu as retrouvé qui l'a vendu ?

- Oui mais il a n'a pas de caméra dans sa boutique et celles du quartier ne donnent rien de concret.

- Payé en cash j'imagine ?

- En effet, dit-elle tandis que Jones entrait dans le bureau.

- Patron, vous devriez venir voir ça. Toi aussi Diana.

Peter et Diana se regardèrent, incrédules, et se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion. Jones leur montra une vidéosurveillance du parc où Neal et l'agent étaient plus tôt.

- Là, c'est le moment où vous partez en courant _- Peter observait Neal qui n'allait vraiment pas bien du tout et qui rejeta un appel sur son portable -_ Il s'agissait de Sara.

- Elle a donc bien essayé de le contacter.

- Mais il n'a pas répondu, ajouta Diana.

- En effet, mais peu de temps après...

- Un autre appel qu'il prend cette fois-ci, dit Peter.

- Il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, je dirais même qu'il cherche quelqu'un, remarqua Diana.

- Ca y ressemble, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris d'autres caméra du parc. Peter, vous êtes parti côté nord. Et regardez qui se trouvait côté est...

- Keller ! remarqua Peter. Bon sang, il était à cent mètres de moi !

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir Patron, rétorqua Diana.

- On dirait qu'il est au téléphone... Oh non, il devait être avec Neal, ajouta l'agent.

- C'est aussi ce qu'on pense, dit Jones. On a superposé les caméras et Neal raccroche en même temps que Keller.

- Et merde !

- Son appartement est déjà sous surveillance. Mis à part Mozzie, personne n'est allé le voir, termina le jeune agent.

- Et pour le passé de Martins ?

- Il est connu pour avoir travaillé avec Keller mais il n'y a aucune preuve.

- Bon, je vais voir Neal, je veux en avoir le coeur net !

Peter prit aussitôt sa veste et son arme puis prit la direction de l'appartement de Neal. Il était persuadé qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Dans un sens, il était tellement déçu que ce dernier lui ait encore menti. Et s'il n'était même pas malade ? Non, Neal ne pouvait pas être de mèche avec Keller ! Ce salopard avait kidnappé et menacé Elizabeth il n'y avait pas longtemps encore ! Peter refusait de penser que Neal ait pu le trahir de la sorte ! Mais au fond de lui, il sentait bien que cette affaire n'était pas nette et que Neal était forcément impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais il en avait assez d'attendre, de prendre des gants ! Cette fois-ci, il allait affronter Neal directement, malade, ou non !

Après l'appel de Keller, les deux hommes ne dirent rien. Ils devaient digérer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis Neal se ressaisit rapidement, sa vie en dépendait ! Malheureusement, il n'avait vraiment pas le choix cette fois-ci. Mozzie avait bien pensé à inoculer tous les anti-poison de scorpion qu'il puisse exister sur Neal mais il se rendit compte que cela relevait de la folie. Ils se mirent rapidement à la recherche d'informations sur les systèmes de sécurité du musée et ce dernier semblait sacrément coriace. Plusieurs problèmes se présentèrent à eux : ils devaient accéder au tableau sans se faire repérer mais surtout, le traceur du jeune homme ne devait pas montrer sa présence sur les lieux, sinon Peter débarquerait avec une équipe du SWAT dans la seconde où il y mettrait les pieds ! Cependant, ils décidèrent que chaque problème serait étudié les uns après les autres. Mais durant ces instants, Mozzie avait pu voir Neal parcouru par de violents frissons, son front perlait de sueur et il se tenait la tête, ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'il devait avoir une sacrée migraine. Il s'était alors arrêté et lui avait apporté une aspirine avec un verre d'eau ainsi qu'une couverture :

- Merci Mozz mais ça ne changera pas grand chose !

- Ca ne te fera pas de mal !

- Comment vais-je faire ?

- Nous sommes deux mon ami et tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi !

- Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie, tu en fais déjà trop !

- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, il s'agit de ta vie ! Et d'ailleurs, même si ça ne m'enchante pas, je pense que ton Agent pourrait vraiment t'aider !

- Mozz, je t'ai déjà dit que... argh !

Neal ne put finir sa phrase qu'une violente douleur à l'estomac le stoppa. Son ami ne savait pas quoi faire pour le soulager. Il le vit se plier en deux, le respiration coupée par la souffrance, les yeux fermés, essayant de se contrôler mais son corps ne semblait plus lui obéir. Il se mit à ses côtés et le traina jusqu'à son lit puis il l'allongea et lui frotta le dos dans l'idée de l'apaiser, de lui faire comprendre qu'il était là pour lui. Il sentit alors que le corps de Neal commençait à se détendre mais cette crise l'avait considérablement affaibli. Il décida de le laisser se reposer un peu tandis qu'on frappait à la porte. Il était tenté de ne pas répondre, feindre leur présence mais il finit par ouvrir et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sara. Il la fit entrer et se demandait comment il allait pouvoir lui expliquer la situation. Il savait que Neal lui en voudrait éternellement d'avoir mêlé Sara à cette histoire. Alors il reprit la thèse de la grippe.

Sara, n'ayant pas réussi à avoir Neal au téléphone de toute la journée, s'inquiétait horriblement. Elle décida d'en avoir le coeur net en allant directement chez lui. Elle n'avait pas aimé le voir dans cet état le matin même et elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu lui rendre visite avant. Quand elle arriva chez lui et qu'elle vit Mozzie lui ouvrir, elle ne fut pas étonnée dans un premier temps. Elle savait à quel point ils pouvaient être inséparables par certains moments ! Mais quand elle n'aperçut pas Neal, elle commença à se poser des questions. Ce fut alors qu'elle le vit sur son lit, complètement recroquevillé. Elle ne parla même pas à Mozzie et se dirigea vers son bien aimé. Quand elle posa le dos de sa main sur son front, elle prit peur tellement il était brûlant :

- Mais enfin il faut l'emmener immédiatement à l'hôpital !

- Sara, il a juste une grippe. Je m'en occupe.

- Et depuis quand avez-vous un diplôme de médecine ? Enfin Mozzie, il est brûlant ! Ca peut lui causer des séquelles voire pire !

- Vous dramatisez ma chère...

- Mais enfin, vous allez appeler une ambulance ou je m'en occupe ?

- C'est inutile...

- Très bien, je le fais alors !

Tandis qu'elle prenait son téléphone en main, elle sentit la main brûlante de Neal sur son poignet. Elle le regarda, étonnée qu'il puisse encore être lucide avec une telle fièvre. Quand elle le scruta, elle ne vit que des yeux brumeux, fatigués, qui n'exprimaient que de la souffrance. Elle posa ses mains sur le visage de Neal qui apprécia ce geste et ferma les yeux pour profiter de cet instant de plénitude.

- Neal, tu dois aller à l'hôpital.

- Non...

- Laisse-moi appeler Peter, il fera le nécessaire !

- Ca ne changerait rien.

- Mais enfin, suis-je la seule ici à vouloir prendre soin de toi ?

Neal n'avait pas la force de lui mentir, il ne s'en sentait pas le courage et Mozzie s'en rendit compte immédiatement, comme s'il lui avait silencieusement donné son accord pour la mettre dans la confidence. Il prit la parole, laissant à Neal l'occasion de se reposer un peu. Sara se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait perdu connaissance :

- Oh mon dieu Mozzie !

- Je m'en occupe.

Il récupéra des sachets congélations qu'il remplit de glaçons et les disposa tout autour de Neal. Le choc thermique fit réagir Neal sans pour autant qu'il ne se réveille. Sara commençait à paniquer :

- Mais que faites-vous ! Il faut l'emmener, vite !

- Ils ne pourraient rien faire pour lui.

- Mais enfin, il s'agit d'une grippe ! Virulente, certes, mais ils peuvent gérer ça à l'hôpital !

- Il a été empoisonné Sara.

La jeune femme regarda pour la première fois depuis son arrivée Mozzie dans les yeux. Elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il lui laissa quelques instants pour digérer l'information puis lui raconta ce dont était victime Neal. Elle paniqua quand il lui annonça qu'il était condamné à condition d'exécuter ce que demandait Keller. Il ajouta que l'agent Burke ne devait pas savoir ce qu'il se passait. Malgré la réaction de Sara face à cette révélation, Mozzie insista sur le fait que c'était Neal qui voulait cela. Au même moment, ce dernier émergea. Elle s'approcha rapidement de lui :

- Neal, comment vas-tu ?

- Comme si j'étais passé sous un rouleau compresseur !

- Comment arrives-tu à plaisanter ?

- Il vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et à ce moment là, Mozzie se sentit de trop dans la pièce. Soudain, Peter entra, sans frapper. Neal se rendit tout de suite compte qu'il était énervé et qu'il devait savoir quelque chose de compromettant. Il s'assit alors difficilement dans son lit. Peter, quant à lui passa de l'énervement à l'angoisse. La vue qu'il avait de Neal lui fit tout simplement peur ! Il était blanc comme un linge, des mèches de cheveux collés sur son front et sa nuque à cause de la fièvre. Il remarqua les poches de glaçons à proximité du jeune homme. Il vit que Sara et Mozzie étaient là, visiblement attristés de l'état de Neal. En fin de compte, Peter était complètement désarçonné car il ne s'attendait pas du tout à se retrouver dans ce cas de figure. Neal, s'en rendant compte, entama la conversation :

- Que se passe-t-il Peter ?

- Euh... et bien je n'avais pas de nouvelles de toi.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment au meilleur de ma forme.

- Que t'est-il arrivé à la tête ?

- Oh, euh ne sous-estime jamais une bonne grosse fièvre ! Je suis tombé dans la salle de bain. Mozzie s'en est occupé. En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

Peter hésita. Devait-il y aller directement avec Neal ? Il fut frapper d'un violent sentiment de culpabilité mais sa curiosité était plus forte que tout.

- Neal, avec qui parlais-tu au téléphone dans le parc ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Je te le demande c'est tout.

- Ca fait plaisir, je vois que tu me crois toujours pas ! C'est dingue ça quand même...

- Je te pose une simple question à laquelle visiblement tu ne veux pas répondre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Neal ? Tu n'es pas malade, c'est autre chose !

- Depuis que tu m'as déposé ici je n'ai pas bougé ! Tu crois que je simules ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas malade ? dit-il en haussant la voix.

- Et Martins, dans le parc, pour toi il s'agit de quoi ?

- Coïncidence.

- Je ne te crois pas.

Suite à cette dispute, Mozzie et Sara avaient bien vu que Neal commençait à s'agiter. Il respirait vite... trop vite. S'il continuait à ce rythme, Peter se rendrait vite compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une grippe. La jeune femme décida de s'impliquer car après tout, elle aimait Neal et elle devait tout faire pour l'aider, quitte à mentir à un agent du FBI !

- C'était moi à l'autre bout du fil _- chacun s'arrêta et regarda Sara -_

- C'est gentil à vous Sara mais il s'agissait d'un téléphone prépayé.

- Mon employeur actuel m'a offert ce téléphone avec un compte prépayé pour appeler des clients à l'étranger. Il préfère rester discret et ne veut pas de trace. Alors entre deux appels, j'ai contacté Neal, j'étais très inquiète. Et admettez qu'il y a de quoi !

Peter ne savait pas s'il devait croire Sara. Il la connaissait honnête mais il la savait aussi amoureuse ! Dans un sens, ça se tenait mais il avait toujours ce mauvais pressentiment. Il décida de lâcher du lest car pour le moment, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

- J'ai vu que Neal a ignoré votre appel.

- En effet, c'est pour ça que je l'ai appelé avec l'autre téléphone. J'étais vraiment inquiète !

Neal était sidéré de voir avec quelle aisance Sara répondait du tac au tac à Peter, et ce, sans tressaillir. Il comprit à cet instant à quel point elle l'aimait pour agir de la sorte. Il vit aussi que Peter lâchait prise et soupirait :

- Neal, j'espère juste que tu n'es pas entrain de faire la plus grosse bourde de toute ta vie ! Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

- Tout ce que je veux pour le moment, c'est dormir !

- Je vois... _- à Sara -_ Prenez soin de lui.

Peter sourit à Neal et partit aussitôt. Une fois dans sa voiture, il sentit la frustration s'emparer de lui. En effet, il savait que l'interlocuteur de Neal n'était autre que Keller. Ce qui le blessait le plus était que Neal ne semblait pas lui faire assez confiance pour lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait. De ce fait, il n'avait pas le choix : il ne pouvait qu'attendre qu'ils fassent une erreur pour savoir ce qu'il se tramait derrière tout ça.


	7. Chapter 7

J espere que l histoire vous plait toujours autant ! Et on continu avec un nouveau chapitre !

merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7

Une fois Peter sorti, Neal s'assit dans l'idée de continuer les recherches afin de pouvoir faire une approche pour le Metropolitan Museum of Art. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment il pourrait rentrer dans le bâtiment sans que Peter ne soit impliqué mais il devait déjà trouver un plan d'attaque pour accéder au tableau. C'était sans compter sur Sara qui l'arrêta avant même qu'il ne tente de se mettre debout.

- Sara, je dois savoir comment je pourrais approcher le Renoir.

- On va chercher mais toi, tu restes au lit. Mozzie, vous voulez bien lui faire une soupe ?

- Bien sûr ma chère.

- On a pas le temps pour ça...

- Je l'ai compris Neal... Mais inutile de t'épuiser avant l'heure. Ne bouge pas, je t'amène ton ordinateur.

En un rien de temps, Sara avait pris les choses en main : elle lui apporta son ordinateur portable et l'installa confortablement afin qu'il ne se sente pas trop mal le temps des recherches. Elle prit aussi le sien afin de faire de son côté des investigations. Mozzie revint vers Neal avec un bol de soupe. Ce dernier se força à avaler quelques gorgées. Non pas que la soupe était mauvaise, bien au contraire, mais son estomac était horriblement douloureux et l'ingestion de quelque nourriture que ce soit s'annonçait dangereux pour sa digestion. D'ailleurs, quelques minutes lui suffirent pour qu'il se rende compte que la soupe n'irait pas plus loin que son estomac. Il se leva rapidement tandis que Sara et Mozzie étaient concentrés sur internet quand ils le virent se précipiter maladroitement dans la salle de bain. Ils se regardèrent, ayant ce même sentiment de frustration, celui de ne rien pouvoir faire pour aider le jeune homme. Cependant, Sara se leva et rejoignit Neal qui était à moitié allongé dans la salle de bain après avoir rejeté le peu de soupe qu'il venait d'avaler. Quand elle s'accroupit à ses côtés, ce dernier fut pris de violents spasmes à l'estomac qui le firent vomir de la bile qui, d'ailleurs, lui brûlait horriblement l'œsophage. La jeune femme, pendant ce temps, prit un verre d'eau et lui donna ensuite pour qu'il se rince la bouche. Une fois fait, il regarda Sara, tellement reconnaissant de rester là, avec lui, dans ce piteux état.

- Je suis désolé...

- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Elle lui passa la main sur la joue. Il apprécia d'ailleurs ce doux geste qui le réconfortait. Elle l'aida à se relever et le guida jusqu'à son lit. A cet instant, Mozzie laissa échapper un petit cri :

- J'ai trouvé !

- Quoi Mozzie ? demanda Neal.

- Regarde, il est en pleine période de restauration ! Finalement, la chance est de notre côté.

- Et où est entreposé le tableau pendant cette restauration ? ajouta Neal.

- Dans les sous-sols du musée.

- Euh... ce n'est pas forcément une bonne nouvelle, l'arrêta Sara.

- Et pourquoi ? questionna Mozzie.

- Ma société d'assurance vient tout juste de réceptionner l'installation d'un nouveau système de sécurité pour ce musée. Il est réputé comme inviolable : il faut les empreintes digitales, une empreinte vocal et une autre oculaire.

- En temps normal, ça ne poserait pas problème mais là, nous devons obtenir tout ceci ce soir car il faut absolument récupérer ce tableau demain, dit Neal. Qui est le restaurateur du tableau ?

- C'est une restauratrice : Angela Clarke.

- Très bien, je vais y aller, répondit Neal.

- Quoi ? dit Mozzie. Mais tu es fou ma parole ! Tu ne tiens pas debout !

- Je dois séduire cette demoiselle ce soir pour obtenir toutes les empreintes dont nous avons besoin !

- Je peux tout autant m'en occuper !

- Mozz, soit réaliste !

- Et bien quoi ? Je n'ai pas assez de charme, c'est ça que tu veux dire ?

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec ton charme, quel qu'il soit d'ailleurs...

- Les garçons, inutile de vous battre !

Pendant que les lions étaient entrain de se battre, Sara avait fait des recherches sur cette restauratrice et elle découvrit une information primordiale qui allait forcément les départager :

- Elle est gay !

Neal et Mozzie s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et se regardèrent. Ils avaient un sacré problème, et de taille ! Cette information les calma tous les deux et le silence s'installa. La personne compétente serait Diana mais la division des Cols Blancs ne devait pas être impliquée. Soudain, Sara brisa ce lourd silence :

- Je vais m'en occuper.

- Non Sara, je ne peux pas te demander ça.

- Ca tombe bien, c'est moi qui le propose.

- Neal, elle n'a pas tort...

- Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois impliquée !

- Et que proposes-tu ? demanda Sara, énervée. Le temps passe, nous devons approcher de ce tableau avec la plus grande discrétion si on veut que tu ais cet antidote ! Alors je vais gérer !

Neal devait admettre que Sara avait raison. Ils devaient avoir ces informations, et vite ! Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Keller ne serait pas au courant et qu'il ne s'en prendrait pas à elle. Si c'était le cas, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais ! Alors il finit par accepter et demanda à Mozzie de se renseigner sur l'emploi du temps de la restauratrice. Il appela alors le musée et se fit passer pour un journaliste qui voulait l'interviewer. Habillement, il finit par savoir que ce soir même, elle était conviée à une réception dans un grand hôtel pour la féliciter de son travail accompli tout au long de sa carrière.

- Le monde autour de vous risque de poser problème, commença Mozzie.

- Au contraire, ajouta Neal, c'est un atout. Plus on est exposé, moins on risque de se faire prendre.

- Tu dis ça car tu as l'habitude ! répondit Sara.

- En effet, et il va falloir que tu acquières vite ce comportement pour pouvoir l'approcher sans éveiller les soupçons.

- Il vous suffira de récupérer un verre qu'elle aura touché, qu'elle vous regarde droit dans les yeux dix secondes sans interruption pour que cette magnifique paire de lunettes scanne sa rétine, dit-il en lui donna la paire.

- Il reste l'empreinte vocale, finit Neal.

- Je me débrouillerai, ajouta Sara. Fais-moi confiance.

- Oh mais j'ai confiance ! Je mets ma vie entre tes mains... Mozzie, tu y vas aussi, je te veux en renfort, on ne sait jamais.

- Très bien. Ces lunettes filment mais on peut aussi avoir le son. Il y a un micro intégré à l'une des branches. Comme ça, tu pourras la suivre d'ici. Ma chère, vous porterez une oreillette, de cette façon nous pourrons tous communiquer.

- Très bien, je vais me préparer, la réception commence dans une heure et demi.

Neal hocha la tête et la laissa faire. Pendant ce temps, il se laissa glisser dans le lit, histoire de se reposer cinq minutes et en un rien de temps, il s'endormit profondément. Mozzie le laissa faire, de toute façon il ne pourrait rien faire de plus le temps que Sara se préparait. Elle revint d'ailleurs dans le salon une demi-heure plus tard. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, Mozzie était comme subjugué par sa beauté. Lui, avait opté pour un simple costume, une perruque brune afin de se faire passer pour le photographe de la soirée. Sara le complimenta sur sa tenue à laquelle il répondit réciproquement. Elle remarqua que Neal s'était endormi. Ca lui déchirait le coeur de devoir le réveiller mais elle aurait besoin de sa voix pour l'aider dans sa façon de se comporter. Elle s'assit donc à ses côtés et lui passa la main sur la joue. Ce dernier n'émergea pas tout de suite. Il était dans un sommeil profond, embué par la fièvre et ce furent les appels répétitifs de Sara qui réussirent à le ramener.

- Mon dieu Neal, j'ai eu peur, tu ne me répondais pas !

- Désolé, j'étais un peu... parti.

- Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir tenir le coup ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix et puis je veux t'aider.

- Très bien, allons-y ! dit Mozzie.

L'escroc et la jeune femme sortirent et prirent un seul et même taxi. Quelques mètres plus loin, une voiture démarra et les suivit.


	8. Chapter 8

_En route pour le chapitre 8 ! Merci pour vos reviews !_

_bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 8

Le taxi s'arrêta une centaine de mètres avant l'hôtel pour que Mozzie descende et n'arrive donc pas en même temps que Sara. Neal prit alors la parole :

- Tu es donc Sara Gould, la conservatrice d'un petit musée en Angleterre et tu vas lui demander ses services.

- C'est tout ce que tu me donnes comme couverture ?

- Fais appel à ton imagination ! dit Neal qui commençait à hyper ventiler.

- Neal ? Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle.

- Neal ? insista Mozzie.

- Ca... va... C'est... rien.

Pendant de longs instants, il lutta pour réguler son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration. Mozzie et Sara étaient totalement impuissants face à la souffrance de leur ami mais ils avaient une mission à accomplir et malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour lui venir en aide. Alors chacun tenta de rester concentré. Le taxi arriva devant l'hôtel et un voiturier ouvrit la porte pour que Sara puisse en sortir. Elle le remercia et entra dans le bâtiment puis se fit escorter jusqu'à la salle de réception. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil Mozzie qui jouait parfaitement son rôle de photographe. Si elle ne le connaissait pas, elle aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait vraiment de son job tellement il mettait de l'ardeur à la tâche, ce qui la fit doucement sourire. Elle fut rapidement abordée par un jeune homme mais elle s'en débarrassa rapidement et s'approcha de la restauratrice. La beauté de Sara ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux d'Angela. Ce fut d'ailleurs cette dernière qui l'aborda et Sara comprit qu'elle avait mordue à l'hameçon. Les choses commencèrent alors à devenir sérieuses :

- Mademoiselle ? demanda Angela.

- Gould. Vous êtes Madame Clarke ?

- Mademoiselle Clarke.

- Oh très bien.

- Tu as attirée son attention Sara, dit Neal. Essaie de lui parler boulot pour savoir si tu l'intéresses.

- Je voulais absolument vous rencontrer. Je suis à New York uniquement ce soir. A vrai dire je suis la conservatrice de l'Institut Courtauld à Londres. Je sais que vous êtes actuellement sur la restauration d'un Renoir et nous en possédons un aussi qui aurait bien besoin d'un petit rafraichissement dont vous détenez le secret.

- Hum, vous êtes anglaise.

- Ca a marché ! ajouta Neal. Elle se fout du Renoir, c'est toi qui l'intéresse. Continue.

- En effet. Votre renommée a dépassé les océans ma chère.

- Oh vous me flattez. Vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguée après un si long voyage ?

Tandis que la soirée battait son plein, la voiture qui suivait nos deux acolytes s'était arrêtée dans la rue de l'hôtel. Sur le siège conducteur, Peter observait les faits et gestes de chacun mais s'il voulait obtenir plus d'informations, il devait entrer. Ses soupçons se confirmaient ! Si Neal n'était pas avec eux, c'est qu'il était mal en point et il n'était pas du genre à envoyer ses amis faire la sale besogne. Il allait devoir s'infiltrer dans la soirée, ne sachant vraiment pas pourquoi Mozzie et Sara s'y étaient attardés. Il prit alors dans son coffre une veste propre et une cravate noire afin de paraître présentable et surtout qu'on le laisse entrer sans avoir à brandir son badge. Rapidement, il approcha de Mozzie qui prenait en photos chaque couple, chaque personne présente dans la pièce.

- Vous arrondissez les fins de mois ?

- Monsieur l'Agent ! Mais enfin, que faites-vous ici ?

- Quoi ? dit Neal. Peter est là ?

- Oui Neal mais reste concentré et aide Sara !

- Vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe et tout de suite ! Continua l'agent.

Pendant ce temps, Sara restait imperturbable et continuait sa conversation tandis que Neal avait réussi à obtenir l'empreinte oculaire. Angela était comme hypnotisée par la beauté de la jeune femme. Discrètement, elle essaya de l'isoler vers un coin de la pièce afin d'obtenir au mieux son empreinte vocale. Encore quelques secondes et le tour était joué. Elles furent alors interrompues :

- Sara Ellis ? demanda un homme.

- Euh non, vous devez vous tromper.

- Ah non j'en doute ! Vous avez réalisé une expertise de notre collection d'oeuf de Fabergé il y a deux semaines !

- Vous faites erreur Monsieur, je vous assure.

Sara était dans de sales draps. Sa couverture allait voler en éclat si cet homme persistait dans son intervention. Elle sentait qu'Angela commençait sérieusement à douter. Neal sentit bien la peur dans le comportement de sa compagne et demanda à Mozzie d'intervenir au plus vite. Ce dernier n'attendit pas un instant et laissa Peter en plan, non sans lui laisser une oreillette auparavant. Il se rapprocha d'eux et leur proposa une photo de groupe, ce qui les dévièrent de leur conversation juste un instant mais l'homme reprit de plus belle. Neal commençait à paniquer, il n'avait ni les empreintes digitales, ni vocales ! Mozzie prévint rapidement Neal que l'agent pouvait dorénavant communiquer avec eux aussi.

- Peter c'est Neal. Je t'expliquerai tout mais là, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu récupères le verre de la femme qui est aux côtés de Sara et que tu isoles ce mec pour qu'elles soient seules. Je t'en prie !

Peter n'avait jamais entendu autant de supplication et de peur dans la voix de son consultant alors il décida de leur venir en aide. Rapidement, il attrapa un plateau de coupes de champagne et se fit passer pour un serveur. Il approcha de la cible et proposa à Angela une autre coupe qu'elle accepta puis il récupéra de ce fait celle qu'elle avait vidée. Sitôt fait, il interpela l'homme.

- Monsieur, vous êtes demandé à l'accueil, il y a un appel pour vous.

L'homme mordit à l'hameçon et partit aussitôt vers l'entrée de l'hôtel. Sara saisit cette opportunité pour se rapprocher d'Angela. Elle était à présent très proche d'elle, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la conservatrice qui avait rapidement oublié l'épisode dont elle venait d'être témoin. Sara lui susurra quelques paroles qui firent sourire Neal. Angela lui répondit des mots doux à l'oreille, juste devant le micro présent dans la branche de ses lunettes. Neal lui confirma qu'ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Rapidement, Sara s'éclipsa et retrouva Mozzie ainsi que Peter. Tous prirent place dans la voiture de l'agent et ils retournèrent chez Neal. Le chemin du retour se fit dans un silence religieux. De son côté, Neal était très anxieux de l'implication de Peter. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir face à son empoisonnement ainsi qu'au vol qu'il allait devoir commettre pour rester en vie. Pour le recevoir, Neal avait enfilé un pantalon de jogging mais restait torse nu, cette fichue fièvre ne le lâchant pas. Il réussit à s'asseoir à table sans trop de vertige. Il espérait que l'astuce de Keller avec l'adrénaline marcherait car sinon il ne savait pas comment il allait dérober le Renoir s'il n'arrivait pas à faire deux mètres sans tomber ou vomir ! Il se sentait tellement faible, comme s'il avait une grippe non stop depuis des semaines ! Ses pensées furent perturbées par l'arrivée de ses amis. Quand Sara entra, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et un sourire prit forme sur son visage. Elle se précipita vers lui et il se leva puis l'accueillit en lui ouvrant les bras. Elle se colla à lui et il lui dit à l'oreille qu'il était très fière d'elle. Mozzie la suivit et enfin Peter. Le sourire qu'arborait Neal jusque là disparut. Il se rassit et attendit dans le silence que Peter rompit rapidement :

- Je t'écoute, dit-il.

- Keller m'a empoisonné.

- Oh non. Que veut-il ?

- Renflouer les caisses avant de disparaître.

- Et de quelle façon ?

- Il veut que je vole un Renoir.

- Rien que ça ! Bon dieu Neal, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Je ne voulais pas t'impliquer ! La dernière fois il a failli tuer ta femme !

- Nom de dieu !

- Monsieur l'agent, il veut vous protéger si vous n'avez pas compris ! ajouta Mozzie.

- Mozz, répondit Neal.

- Non Neal, je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu aurais pu lui demander de l'aide dès le début mais tu ne l'as pas fait car tu avais peur qu'il s'en prenne à eux ! Il doit savoir, ce n'est pas juste !

Peter se calma aussitôt. L'explication de Mozzie avait agit comme une véritable claque. Il avait bien pensé depuis le début que Neal manigançait quelque chose mais jamais il n'avait pensé que s'il le faisait, c'était pour les protéger, Elizabeth et lui.

- On va le trouver et l'arrêter !

- Non, je dois lui fournir le Renoir demain absolument !

- Il faut gagner du temps pour qu'on le trouve.

- Le problème Peter, c'est que je n'ai pas de temps.

Pendant que Neal dit cette phrase, Peter avait remarqué que les mains de son ami tremblaient, visiblement sans qu'il en ait conscience. D'ailleurs lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'agent fixait ses mains, il les cacha sous la table.

- C'est quoi comme poison ?

- Il a été très vague, tu te doutes. Je sais juste que cela provient d'un scorpion mortel.

- J'ai déjà fait des recherches, ajouta Mozzie. Sans la race du scorpion, on ne peut rien faire.

- Et l'antidote est donc sa monnaie d'échange.

- Si je ne l'ai pas d'ici demain soir...

Il ne put finir sa phrase que de violents spasmes le prirent à l'estomac. Il se plia en deux, les mains sur le ventre en gémissant. Peter fut choqué de voir Neal dans un tel état de souffrance et il était d'ailleurs pétrifié, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Sara prit alors les choses en main avec Mozzie. Ils l'aidèrent à aller jusqu'à son lit et la jeune femme s'assit aussi à ses côtés. Elle posa la tête de son amant sur ses genoux tout en lui passant la main dans ses cheveux collés par la sueur. Après quelques instants, son visage crispé par la douleur s'adoucit enfin puis il céda vite la place au sommeil.


	9. Chapter 9

_On continue avec ce chapitre 9. Petit warning : le dernier paragraphe est une scène hot_

_Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 9

Quand elle s'aperçut que Neal était entrain de dormir, Sara s'était levée du lit, l'avait couvert et se planta devant Peter :

- Vous devez l'aider !

- Je... euh...

- Monsieur l'Agent, vous savez que j'ai des principes et que demander de l'aide n'est pas dans mes habitudes, et encore moins aux fédéraux mais là c'est de Neal dont il s'agit ! Il est inutile d'alerter toute votre équipe, ajouta Mozzie.

- Nous avons trouvé le moyen d'accéder au tableau.

- La réception de ce soir ? demanda Peter.

- En effet, répondit Sara.

- Ce problème-là est réglé, ajouta Mozzie. C'est maintenant, que nous avons besoin de votre aide.

- Son bracelet ?

- Oui, dit Mozzie. Keller va faire surveiller le musée demain et il me connait.

- Quant à moi je suis incapable de voler ce tableau.

- Chacun son métier ! plaisanta Mozzie.

- Vous me demandez donc d'enfreindre plusieurs lois...

- Pour la survie de Neal, c'est sa seule chance ! rétorqua Sara.

- Ecoutez, je sais que Neal sera toujours un escroc à vos yeux mais il a fait beaucoup de bien depuis qu'il est avec vous...

- D'accord.

- ... bon ok, il a emprunté la mauvaise voie une ou deux fois... Attendez, vous avez dit d'accord ?

- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Mais lorsque l'échange aura lieu, je fais intervenir mon équipe pour interpeler Keller.

- Vendu !

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus d'ici demain matin. Rentrez chez vous, dit Sara. On se retrouve ici à 8h.

- Je m'occupe de l'adrénaline, termina Mozzie. Je vais aussi faire l'empreinte digitale et une lentille de contact pour celle oculaire.

- C'est pour quoi faire tout ça ? demanda Peter.

- Venez, je vais vous expliquer sur le chemin du retour.

Tous deux sortirent. Sara regarda Neal qui paraissait si paisible à cet instant. Elle décida d'aller se changer puis elle revint voir le jeune homme. Ce dernier était toujours brûlant de fièvre. Elle décida donc de prendre un gant de toilette qu'elle passa sous l'eau froide puis elle s'assit aux côtés de son amant. Elle se colla à lui et déposa le gant sur son front, ce qui le fit sursauter et donc, le réveilla.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Pas grave. Tout le monde est parti ? demanda-t-il tout en scrutant la pièce des yeux.

- Oui. Nous avons parlé avec Peter et il va nous aider. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est appréhender Keller lors de l'échange.

- C'est légitime. J'espère que l'adrénaline fera bien son effet sinon je suis foutu. Par ailleurs, je ne veux pas que tu te mêles de cette histoire. Dès que j'ai le tableau je file voir Keller pour l'échange et je ne veux pas te savoir au milieu.

- Mais enfin...

- Je te demande de me faire confiance.

Le téléphone de Neal sonna alors qu'il était sur la table de la cuisine. Ne voulant pas que Neal bouge, et de toute façon elle savait bien qu'il en aurait été incapable dans l'immédiat, Sara se leva rapidement et s'en empara puis le tendit au jeune homme. Tous deux savaient pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de Keller. Ils se regardèrent donc une fraction de secondes puis Neal décrocha :

- Oui, dit Neal.

- Tu arrives encore à parler sans problème, c'est plutôt bon signe. Les problèmes neurologiques ne vont pas tarder. La nuit va être longue. D'ailleurs est-ce que c'est cette nuit que tu vas récupérer mon Renoir ?

- Non, demain matin, à l'ouverture.

- Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas. On peut se retrouver vers 11 heures. Je propose...

- Non, non, non. C'est moi qui choisis l'endroit. Tu te rappelles du Bryant Park !

- En plein public ?

- Juste au cas où tu aurais prévenu l'agent Burke !

- Je ne lui ai rien dit.

- Ca vaut mieux pour toi car il y a toujours des conséquences, toujours Neal !

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Si tu ne l'as pas mêlé à notre deal, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. A demain.

Il raccrocha et posa lentement le téléphone puis se tourna vers Sara. Elle savait que Keller avait dû jouer une nouvelle carte et Neal ne l'avait pas vu venir.

- C'était une erreur d'en parler à Peter.

- Pourquoi, que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Qu'il y aurait des conséquences si je l'avais prévenu. Je dois l'appeler, dit-il en composant le numéro de l'agent tout en se levant, ce qui lui provoqua un concert de hard rock dans sa tête .

- Allo.

- Peter, je viens de l'avoir, il m'a dit qu'il y aurait des répercussions si je t'avais impliqué dans tout ça.

- Et tu m'appelles avec ton portable ?

Neal venait de comprendre son erreur. Il raccrocha et laissa tomber le téléphone sur le lit, pétrifié. Il lui expliqua que dorénavant, si son téléphone avait été mis sur écoute, Keller devait être au courant pour Peter. Il était sous le choc d'avoir fait une erreur de débutant de la sorte ! Cependant, son téléphone sonna, il s'agissait de Peter. Neal hésita un instant avant de répondre puis Sara prit la décision pour lui :

- Peter, c'est Sara. J'imagine que tu veux parler à Neal.

- En effet.

- Je te le passe, dit- elle en lui donnant le téléphone.

- Je suis tellement désolé Peter ! Il faut que tu mettes Elizabeth en sureté !

- Neal, tu dois tout d'abord te calmer ! Je demanderai à un agent de rester avec elle demain, inutile de te mettre dans cet état !

- J'aurai dû y penser, je suis un imbécile !

- Nous avons sécurisé ta ligne donc il y a très peu de chance qu'il y ait eu accès. Tu sais quoi, on en reparlera demain, on est d'accord ?

- Euh... oui.

- On ne change rien, ok ?

- Ok.

- Essaie de dormir, tu en as besoin.

Ils raccrochèrent mais Neal ne parvenait pas à calmer son angoisse : ses mains tremblaient et sa respiration était haletante. Sara décida de se rapprocher de lui et de doucement le ramener vers le lit mais sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide et hors de contrôle. Le jeune homme commençait d'ailleurs à paniquer car jusque-là, il avait réussi à peu près à gérer ce genre de crise mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Il s'allongea et Sara le força à la regarder en prenant sa tête entre ses mains :

- J'ai vraiment besoin que tu te calmes. Peter ne semblait pas inquiet alors il est inutile que tu te mettes dans cet état, tu m'entends ? dit-elle tandis qu'il hochait la tête. Je t'aime.

Là, elle avait totalement attiré son attention. Il l'observa quelques instants et se rendit compte que sa respiration devenait moins saccadée. Après une minute, il s'était enfin contrôlé et décida d'embrasser la jeune femme.

- Comment fais-tu pour rester si calme ? demanda-t-il.

- Je tiens à toi, voilà tout.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa longuement, ce qui lui coupa légèrement le souffle, suffisamment pour que Sara s'en rende compte :

- On devrait probablement s'arrêter là, tu as besoin de repos.

- C'est peut-être ma dernière nuit et je compte bien te la rendre inoubliable !

- Mais enfin, tu n'es pas en état.

- Laisse-moi faire.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sara pour se laisser aller et laissa faire les mains expertes de son amant qui la déshabilla rapidement et habilement. En un rien de temps, ils étaient tous deux nus dans ce grand lit. De ses doigts agiles, il les balada malicieusement dans les parties intimes de sa compagne qui gémit de plaisir. Une fois cela fait, il remonta doucement vers la poitrine de Sara, durcie de plaisir, dont il mordilla les mamelons. Là encore, elle fut transportée par les caresses et les baisés de son amant. Ils finirent par se retrouver les yeux dans les yeux, tandis qu'il la pénétra doucement. Il fit de légers va et vient qui s'accélérèrent progressivement. Chacun sentait monter en lui le plaisir tandis que les coïts se furent de plus en plus soutenus jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignirent enfin l'orgasme. Neal se retira puis s'allongea aux côtés de sa compagne tandis qu'elle se lova dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, heureux de ce moment ensemble.


	10. Chapter 10

_On se rapproche du moment fatidique ! _

_merci pour vos reviews !_

_bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 10

Peter rentra chez lui immédiatement après avoir raccroché avec Neal. Il avait bien senti l'angoisse dans la voix de son consultant. Il devait être perdu et les douleurs ne devaient pas l'aider à y voir clair. Il entra chez lui, posa sa mallette ainsi que son manteau puis il retira sa veste et l'accrocha à la patère. Elizabeth arriva vers lui et l'embrassa mais elle comprit aussitôt qu'il y avait un problème.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il y ait quelque chose ?

- Mon amour, penses-tu qu'après tant d'années vécues ensemble, je ne sois pas capable de savoir quand tu vas mal ?

- Quand tu dis ça, j'ai l'impression d'être vieux !

- Je t'écoute.

- Neal est dans de sales draps.

- Oh non. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Tu te rappelles de Keller ?

- Tu te moques de moi ? Est-ce que je me rappelle du fou furieux qui m'a fait kidnapper ?

- Oui, bon, donc tu vois qui c'est. Et bien cette fois il s'est évadé et il a empoisonné Neal.

- Mon dieu, comment va-t-il ?

- Mal, chérie. Tu l'aurais vu... J'étais tellement impuissant face à toute cette souffrance. Il ne mérite pas ça.

- Oh mon amour. Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Je te fais la version courte : il doit voler un tableau et le remettre à Keller qui le lui échangera contre l'antidote du poison. Nous sommes obligés de jouer son jeu. Je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider El...

- Tu es là pour lui et tu sais que ça signifie beaucoup pour Neal.

Elizabeth serra son mari dans les bras et ce dernier se laissa aller. Un peu de calme et de plénitude en cet instant n'était pas de refus ! Elle lui proposa quand même un somptueux diner mais il ne put avaler que quelques bouchées. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son jeune ami et à la journée qui les attendait demain.

Il était 7 heures 30 quand Neal se réveilla. Sara était collée à lui mais il avait tellement chaud qu'il dut se séparer doucement afin de ne pas la réveiller cependant il se sentait trembler, sans pouvoir se contrôler. Il s'assit alors dans le lit et se tourna pour observer la jeune femme qui était d'une beauté magnifique et semblait tellement sereine. Soudain, il se mit à tousser. Il se leva donc et se rendit le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait dans la salle de bain sans que la toux ne passe, et ce fut d'ailleurs tout le contraire. Il peinait à reprendre sa respiration et son thorax lui faisait mal tellement il toussait à s'en arracher les poumons.

Sara fut réveillée quand elle sentit que Neal n'était plus à ses côtés, comme s'il s'agissait d'un sixième sens. Elle l'entendit tousser sans s'arrêter et elle décida de le rejoindre ne serait-ce que pour le soutenir. Mais quand elle le rejoignit dans la salle de bain, elle fut choquée de ce qu'elle vit : Neal était entrain de cracher littéralement du sang et ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter. Elle vit d'ailleurs tout de suite la panique dans les yeux de son amant. Elle se précipita à ses côtés, attrapa une serviette qu'elle mit dans ses mains et frotta son dos pour l'apaiser. Après de longues secondes, il finit par arrêter de tousser et reprit sa respiration. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le carrelage froid de la pièce d'eau. Elle l'attira vers elle et il se blottit contre son torse, encore traumatisé de ce qui venait de se passer. Sara, quant à elle, se contint tant bien que mal pour Neal. Elle devinait facilement dans quel état de panique il devait être à présent et elle se devait d'avoir du courage pour deux. Au même instant, Peter et Mozzie arrivèrent dans l'appartement. Ne voyant ni Neal, ni Sara, ils se regardèrent, ne sachant pas ce qu'ils devaient en conclure quand Peter les appela. Sara leur répondit qu'ils étaient dans la salle de bain et ils s'y dirigèrent aussitôt. En arrivant, ils virent les amants à terre mais surtout la serviette tachée de sang à leurs côtés.

- Oh mon dieu, dit Mozzie.

- Aidez-moi, dit Sara.

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent immédiatement et portèrent leur ami sur son lit avec toute la douceur dont ils étaient capable.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Peter.

- Il a eu une quinte de toux interminable et il a craché du sang.

- Il ne pourra pas récupérer le Renoir, pas dans cet état, ajouta l'agent.

- Je vous ai déjà expliqué que l'adrénaline devrait nous aider pour ça !

- Mozzie, il crache du sang ! Il a peut-être une embolie pulmonaire ! On doit l'amener à l'hôpital, continua Peter.

- Non ! répondit Neal.

Tous s'étaient retournés vers le lit du jeune homme et ils le virent, debout, devant eux.

- Neal, tu devrais te recoucher, dit Sara.

- Il est l'heure. Mozzie ?

- _(soupirant)_ Je t'ai apporté l'adrénaline mais aussi ceci !

- Une canne ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais en avoir besoin ?

- Oui, mais ça ne va pas seulement t'aider à marcher !

Il joignit le geste à la parole : il dévissa la tête de la canne et lui montra qu'elle était vide.

- C'est là que tu mettras le Renoir.

- Ingénieux. Peter ?

- J'ai bloqué ton signal ici pour que les autres agents ayant accès à ton bracelet ne soupçonnent rien, dit-il en le lui retirant.

- Merci. Elizabeth ?

- En sureté. Neal, nous serons très discret. Toi-même tu ne nous verras pas.

- Nous serons tous en contact radio pour savoir où tu en es, ajouta Mozzie.

- Où se passe l'échange ? interrogea l'agent.

- Bryant Park, 11 heures.

- Ok, je vais d'ores et déjà placer mes hommes en attendant que tu arrives.

- Peter, je viens de penser à quelque chose, dit Neal.

- Je t'écoute.

- Il va forcément devoir trouver un moyen pour quitter le pays.

- Tu vois une personne en particulier ?

- Non.

- Les russes ?

- Non, à mon avis, il fait tout pour les éviter. Il faut chercher dans ses anciens contacts.

- Ok, le temps que tu... t'occupes du Renoir, je vais chercher de ce côté avec Diana.

- D'accord. Merci Peter.

Ils échangèrent un regard plein de reconnaissance et d'amitié. Peter avait vraiment peur cette fois-ci de le perdre une bonne fois pour toute. Malgré tout ce qu'avait fait Neal, il ne méritait pas de souffrir de la sorte. Il lui sourit donc, espérant le revoir bientôt et sortit en direction du bureau.

Une fois Peter parti, Mozzie et Sara s'activèrent pour que Neal n'ait plus qu'à partir au musée. Le petit homme à lunettes préparait son costume tandis que la jeune femme aida Neal à faire sa toilette et paraitre présentable. Ce dernier s'en voulait de devoir dépendre de sa compagne pour ça mais il se sentait si faible ! Il se réservait l'adrénaline pour le dernier moment, sachant qu'elle ne serait efficace qu'une demi-heure, juste assez pour pouvoir récupérer le Renoir. Ils passèrent dans le dressing où Mozzie prit le relai et l'habilla : un costume trois pièces bleu foncé, comme à son habitude, et une cravate noire. Il revint dans la pièce à vivre où Sara lui avait préparé un thé. Il s'assit alors, tremblant de tous ses membres, pas vraiment convaincu qu'une tasse de thé l'aiderait mais il avait besoin de s'hydrater. Il saisit maladroitement la tasse qui tremblait jusqu'à sa bouche. Il grimaça, le liquide chaud lui brûlant légèrement la gorge, mais il continua. Mozzie s'assit à ses côtés et Neal comprit qu'il était temps qu'il reçoive l'injection d'adrénaline. Il retira sa veste, remonta sa manche et laissa faire son ami. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était habillé, la canne dans une main et son chapeau dans l'autre.

- Tu restes là, ok ? commença Neal.

- Ca ne m'enchante pas du tout...

- Mon amour, dit-il en posant le chapeau et la canne. Je t'aime.

Il posa ses mains sur les joues de la jeune femme et l'embrassa tendrement mais ils savaient que le compte à rebours avait commencé. Elle le laissa partir, à contre-coeur. Il reprit ses affaires et suivit Mozzie mais il se retourna une dernière fois, pour la voir. Ils échangèrent un sourire, l'adrénaline semblait bien marcher car il avait l'air d'aller bien. Elle espérait vraiment pouvoir le revoir, vivant.


	11. Chapter 11

_Allez, on rentre dans le vif du sujet !_

_merci pour vos coms !_

_bonne lecture_

* * *

Chapitre 11

Metropolitan Museum of Art,

9h00

Neal et Mozzie arrivèrent avec le taxi de ce dernier. Il s'arrêta juste devant l'entrée. Le jeune homme était nerveux, sa vie dépendait de ce vol ! Il était concentré aussi mais Mozzie connaissait son ami, ses gestes le trahissaient :

- Ca va aller Neal.

- Il n'y a pas de place pour l'imprévu dans cette affaire. L'adrénaline a ses limites, je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

- Tu sais où tu dois aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Je serai avec toi tout du long.

- Et moi aussi, ajouta Sara via l'oreillette.

- Mes anges gardiens ! Merci.

- Tu nous remercieras quand tu seras guéri.

- Ok, j'y vais.

Il respira un bon coup, mit son chapeau, prit la canne et descendit. Le muséum venait d'ouvrir ses portes, il pourrait passer inaperçu de cette façon. Il passa donc l'entrée sans peine et repéra l'accès réservé au personnel. Il sortit un badge qu'il accrocha à la pochette de sa veste et s'engouffra dans le long couloir. Le laboratoire attribué à la restauration se trouvait au deuxième sous-sol du bâtiment. Il prit l'ascenseur et s'y rendit rapidement, sans croiser un quelconque employé.

- Dis-moi Sara, la sécurité n'est vraiment pas leur fort ! Je n'ai vu personne !

- Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre !

- Oh non, c'est sûr ! J'arrive au deuxième sous-sol.

Neal sortit donc le matériel nécessaire quand le panneau d'identification lui demanda une empreinte digitale : il enfila l'empreinte que Mozzie lui avait donné et posa son index sur le cadran. Puis il mit la lentille pour la reconnaissance oculaire. Pour terminer, on lui demanda de donner son identité. Mozzie trafiqua sur son ordinateur portable un petit programme lui permettant, à partir de la conversation qu'il avait enregistré entre Sara et la restauratrice, d'extraire les syllabes pour former n'importe quel mot. Il tapa donc le nom de la professionnelle et l'envoya sur le téléphone portable de Neal. Ce dernier n'eut qu'à retransmettre le message vocal. Il eut ainsi les portes de cet étage ouvertes. Il avança donc tout en scrutant chaque pièce à la recherche du Renoir. Il vit soudain une pancarte sur une porte qui indiquait "salle de restauration". "Enfin", pensa Neal. Il entra dans la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres mais ce qu'il vit le calma aussitôt.

- Oh non !

- Que se passe-t-il Neal ? demanda son ami.

- Il n'est plus là...

- Quoi ? interrogea la jeune femme.

- Le tableau n'est plus là !

- Ok, pas de panique, dit Mozzie. Je vais voir s'il est de nouveau exposé dans le musée ! Ne bouge pas.

C'était risqué pour Mozzie de s'introduire dans le musée, surtout si Keller le surveillait mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Neal tout seul. Il sentait que son jeune ami commençait à paniquer et il décida donc d'entrer puis se dirigea à l'accueil :

- Bonjour mademoiselle.

- Monsieur, puis-je vous aider ? demanda l'hôtesse.

- Oui, je viens exprès pour le Renoir : "Jeune fille au chapeau rose et noir". Est-il bien exposé aujourd'hui ?

- Je suis désolée Monsieur mais ce tableau est en pleine restauration. Il n'est pas prévu de le remettre en exposition avant un bon mois. Voulez-vous que je prenne vos coordonnées pour vous prévenir ?

- Non merci. Vous êtes bien aimable. Au revoir.

- Bonne journée Monsieur.

Mozzie retourna aussi sec dans son taxi. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que le tableau n'était pas exposé au public, la moins bonne, c'est qu'il fallait donc trouver ce Renoir qui devait bien être dans le musée !

- Mais où Mozzie ?

- Essaie de trouver un manifeste, tout est enregistré quand ils font une restauration, ajouta Sara.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Je regarde.

Neal chercha alors partout dans la pièce puis il remarqua un grand carnet sur le bureau. Il s'approcha et il ressentit comme une délivrance. Il y avait noté "radiographie rayons X à 9h".

- Ce doit être pour voir les couches picturales, ajouta Mozzie.

- Logique quand tu restaures un tableau. Mais où ?

- Attends, dit-il. Je regarde les plans du bâtiment... Il y a une pièce vraiment bien isolée au sous-sol du dessous. Il y a de grandes chances qu'ils aient fait aménager cette pièce pour installer une radio.

- Ok, je tente ! De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix et puis l'horloge tourne !

En effet, cela faisait bientôt une demi-heure qu'il avait pris l'adrénaline et il n'allait pas tarder à en ressentir les premiers symptômes. Il arriva enfin devant la porte de la dite-pièce qui ne semblait pas sécurisée. Lorsqu'il voulut poser sa main sur la poignée, il vit qu'elle recommençait à trembler. Il devait agir, et vite. Il ne savait vraiment pas combien de temps il allait pouvoir tenir si jamais les symptômes recommençaient de plus belles. Quand il ouvrit la porte, tous ses espoirs s'évanouirent.


	12. Chapter 12

_Me voici pour la suite ! Tres bientot la rencontre avec Keller !_

_bonne lecture_

* * *

Chapitre 12

- C'est foutu, dit Neal.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda son ami.

- Neal ? ajouta la jeune femme.

- La restauratrice est entrain de procéder elle-même à la radio.

- Enclenche l'alarme incendie ! dit subitement Mozzie.

- Non, ça va abîmer le Renoir !

- Je vais faire diversion, continua Mozzie.

- C'est trop dangereux.

- J'ai une idée ! les interrompit Sara.

- Laquelle ?

- Fais-moi confiance.

Neal attendit donc une fraction de secondes quand il vit le portable de la restauratrice sonner. Il comprit que Sara faisait diversion, ce qui lui permettrait de récupérer le Renoir en douceur. Il vit la jeune femme sourire, visiblement cette conversation avait l'air de lui plaire. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne devait pas utiliser son portable proche de la radio et elle sortit donc de la pièce. C'était maintenant ou jamais ! Il se glissa rapidement dans la pièce, roula le Renoir, ouvrit sa canne et le cacha dedans puis il la referma et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il aperçut la restauratrice qui se dirigeait de nouveau vers la radio mais elle ne devait pas revenir tout de suite sinon elle lancerait l'alerte.

- Sara, retiens-la ! Je ne suis pas sorti !

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. La jeune femme se mit à rire aux éclats tandis que Neal réussit à s'échapper et rentrer dans l'ascenseur. Il retrouva le couloir qui le mènerait à l'entrée du musée. Plus que quelques mètres et il pourrait sortir ! Mais tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte, il fut prit par une violente quinte de toux. Il se remit alors dans le couloir et toussa à pleins poumons alors que ses amis entendaient tout de son agonie. Mozzie était prêt à aller le chercher mais Neal refusa entre deux quintes puis il finit par cracher du sang. Il sortit un mouchoir, s'essuya et décida de vite évacuer le musée bien qu'il sentit que ses jambes étaient à deux doigts de se dérober sous lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il suait, preuve que la fièvre était de retour. Il s'aida donc au maximum de la canne pour le permettre de sortir quand un agent de la sécurité l'interpella. Son coeur battait à toute vitesse, il se demanda s'il s'agissait du stress ou s'il ne faisait pas une crise de tachycardie. Il craignait d'avoir été repéré, la tension entre nos trois acolytes était extrêmement tendue !

- Monsieur ?

- Oui, il y a... un problème ?

- Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?

- Oui... mer... merci.

L'agent vit bien que l'homme en question était loin d'aller bien mais alors qu'il allait essayer de creuser les questions, l'alarme du musée s'enclencha. Il ne perdit pas un instant et laissa Neal qui profita de cet instant pour vite sortir de là. Il était à présent sur le parvis du musée quand il aperçut Mozzie dans son taxi. Le jeune homme sourit, heureux d'être enfin dehors quand son ami l'interpela via son oreillette.

- Neal, tu saignes du nez.

- Quoi ? Je... euh...

Il ne put répondre quoi que ce soit et se retrouva à terre, en sueur ainsi que le nez en sang. Mozzie sortit aussitôt et courut vers son jeune ami puis il prit un mouchoir et essuya le sang. Ce dernier était paniqué de voir Neal dans cet état et il se sentait tellement impuissant ! Soudain, une ambulance arriva et se gara devant le taxi. Deux secouristes se dirigèrent vers eux. Mozzie fut pris par surprise puis il se rendit compte que les secouristes n'étaient autre que Diana et Jones. Ils mirent rapidement Neal sur la civière, lui donnèrent un masque à oxygène, l'installèrent sur le chariot, récupérèrent la canne qui était à terre puis les emmenèrent tous les deux dans l'ambulance. Le véhicule démarra en trombe, continua sur quelques rues puis il s'arrêta. Mozzie n'avait pas très bien saisit ce qu'il s'était passé quand Diana et Jones descendirent de l'ambulance pour laisser la place aux vrais secouristes qui conduisaient le véhicule en vérité et firent descendre Mozzie avec eux.

- Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Mozzie.

- Nous devons les laisser le soulager, dit Peter qui apparut derrière l'ambulance.

- Il n'est pas bien du tout.

- Je sais Mozzie. Vous avez réussi à obtenir le Renoir ?

- Bien sûr, c'est de Neal dont on parle !

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda l'agent aux secouristes.

- Il tachycarde et je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas bouillir de l'intérieur avec cette fièvre ! répondit le premier secouriste.

- Si nous ne l'emmenons pas, il risque carrément l'attaque cardiaque ! ajouta le second.

- Non... intervint Neal faiblement. Laissez-moi.

- Mais enfin Monsieur, nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser dans cet état.

- On parie ? Continua Neal.

- S'il vous plait, aidez-le à descendre, demanda Peter.

Mozzie fut surpris de cette décision mais il savait que l'agent connaissait Neal et qu'il irait par tous les moyens à ce rendez-vous. Les secouristes aidèrent donc Neal à descendre et à s'asseoir sur le rebord de l'ambulance.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas raisonnable ! commença Peter.

- On doit l'arrêter absolument.

- Et accessoirement te sauver la vie ! ajouta l'agent. Diana, Jones, allez vous mettre en place et gérez l'équipe tactique.

- Oui patron, répondit Diana. A tout à l'heure, dit-elle à Neal.

Ce dernier sourit malgré la grande faiblesse qui le touchait. Mais il devait tenir bon, Keller aurait l'antidote et il pourrait enfin se sentir mieux ! Neal se rendit vraiment compte de l'importance d'être en bonne santé ces deux derniers jours. Il se promit que dès qu'il irait mieux, il vivrait la vie à pleines dents, en particulier avec Sara, elle le méritait. Un sourire lui échappa, ce qui contrastait complètement avec son état actuel.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Peter.

- A Sara, elle m'aide à me concentrer par rapport à la douleur. D'ailleurs Mozz, je ne l'entends plus !

- Moi non plus, tu as perdu ton oreillette quand tu es tombé à terre et je n'ai plus de signal avec la mienne mais elle est à ton appartement, tout va bien.

- Tu veux bien aller vérifier ?

- Je ne te laisse pas affronter Keller seul.

- Il n'est pas seul, ajouta Peter. Je vais bien m'occuper de lui.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour vous monsieur l'agent ! dit-il, presque menaçant. Neal, promets-moi de faire attention.

- Toi aussi Mozz, je te confie ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde.

Les deux hommes regardèrent l'escroc s'éloigner. Le ton qu'il avait employé envers Peter l'avait étonné, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un si petit bonhomme puisse paraître si menaçant ! Il fut sorti de sa torpeur quand Neal se plia en deux de douleur. Son estomac semblait le faire souffrir horriblement. L'agent, impuissant, lui frotta doucement le dos dans l'espoir de l'apaiser ne serait-ce qu'un peu et Neal laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Pendant ce temps, les secouristes injectèrent un puissant antidouleur au jeune homme qui se décontracta peu de temps après.

- Ca fait du bien, finit par dire Neal en se redressant. Merci Peter.

- Moi je n'ai rien fait, ce sont les secouristes.

- Oui mais il n'y a pas que ça. Merci pour tout.

- C'est le moins que je puisse faire, dit-il en regardant sa montre. Il nous reste une demi-heure avant le rendez-vous avec Keller. Nous n'allons pas tarder à y aller, le temps de s'y rendre. Tu finiras le trajet en taxi.

- Ok. Peter ?

- Oui Neal.

- Je veux que tu saches que...

- Pas d'adieux s'il te plait.

- Ok mais ça fait longtemps que je voulais te parler et nous dirons que cela tombe à pic.

- Très bien, je t'écoute.

- Je voulais te remercier pour ces années que nous avons passé ensemble. Malgré ce que je t'ai fait endurer, tu as toujours été là et comme je te l'ai déjà dit une fois, il n'y a qu'en toi que j'ai confiance... et Elizabeth bien sûr.

- Oui, bien sûr, comment aurais-tu pu l'oublier ?

- Tu l'embrasseras pour moi ?

L'instant, malgré la demande de Peter, était solennel et il ne pouvait pas le refuser à son ami. Il vit bien que les larmes étaient à deux doigts de tomber sur le visage de Neal et lui-même dut respirer un bon coup pour ne pas se laisser submerger par l'émotion. Il posa alors une main ferme sur l'épaule de Neal et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu le feras toi-même ce soir.

- Monsieur ? demanda le secouriste.

- Oui, répondit l'agent.

- Nous devrions y aller.

Neal voulut se lever seul mais il fut rapidement pris d'un vertige et se serait littéralement ramassé par terre si Peter ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

- Neal ? Tu m'entends ?

- Oui Peter, je ne suis pas encore sourd.

- Mais... tu trembles ?

- Keller m'a prévenu que je ressentirais des troubles neurologiques et je crois que c'est de ça dont il est question.

- Tu ne peux pas y aller dans cet état.

- L'adrénaline.

- Non, tu en as déjà pris tout à l'heure et je doute que ce soit conseillé.

- Je confirme, ajouta le secouriste. Votre coeur ne résistera peut-être pas à une autre injection, surtout dans votre état.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, sinon je ne pourrais pas aller voir Keller.

- Alors j'irai.

- Non ! Peter, c'est à moi de le faire ! Tu as déjà oublié qu'il a dit qu'il y aurait des conséquences s'il te savait lié à ça ?

- Non, je n'ai pas oublié.

- Une fois arrivés là bas, vous me ferez cette injection, et c'est tout.

- Neal...

- C'est non négociable Peter. Je ne lui laisserai pas le plaisir de me voir à l'agonie. Allons-y maintenant.

Peter lui sourit simplement. Il était tellement admiratif de cet homme qui ne payait pas de mine, paraissait totalement fragile alors qu'il avait une force d'esprit et un courage sans faille. Il l'aida donc à monter dans l'ambulance et ordonna au secouriste de lui injecter de l'adrénaline avant qu'il ne descende une fois arrivé à proximité du parc.


	13. Chapter 13

Bon, bon, bon ! voici la rencontre avec Keller ! Je sens qu'on va m en vouloir...

merci pour vos reviews

bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 13

L'ambulance s'arrêta à un bloc du parc. Peter aida Neal à descendre du véhicule puis un des secouristes vint vers eux, une seringue à la main.

- Finissons-en, dit Neal tandis qu'il retirait sa veste et remontait sa manche.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux la jouer comme ça ? demanda Peter.

- On a pas le choix. Quant à tes hommes, fais en sorte qu'ils soient les plus discrets possible. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- On l'arrêtera dès qu'il t'aura remis l'antidote.

- Ok, dit-il tandis que le secouriste lui fit l'injection.

- Ton portable nous servira de micro donc mets-le dans la poche de devant, ajouta-t-il en l'aidant à mettre sa veste.

- Pas de problème.

- Tiens, dit-il en lui donnant la canne.

- Merci Peter.

En guise de réponse, l'agent lui fit un petit sourire forcé, histoire de lui donner du courage mais de le voir dans un tel état, lui faisait du mal. Peter espérait vraiment que Keller lui donnerait rapidement l'antidote pour que cette histoire se finisse enfin et qu'il puisse guérir Neal. Il avait posté une dizaine d'agents hommes et femmes dans le parc. Ca passait du marchand de glace, au fleuriste, sans oublier l'homme d'entretien des lieux. Tous étaient à l'écoute des ordres de Peter et observaient Neal.

Ce dernier arriva dans le parc en avançant difficilement, aidé de la canne. L'adrénaline n'avait visiblement pas du tout la même efficacité qu'auparavant. Il vit Keller, assit sur un banc, au beau milieu du parc. Il finit par arriver à ses cotés puis s'assit.

- J'ai pensé à toi tu vois, je nous ai réservé ce banc. Je me demande comment tu arrives à marcher encore !

- Où est l'antidote ?

- Où est le Renoir ?

- Là, dit-il en montrant la canne.

- Très malin. Tu mérites vraiment ta réputation !

Keller sourit et prit la canne en main, sans en demander la permission à Neal et de toute façon, il n'était pas en position de lutter. Tout en regardant dans la canne, il scrutait tout autour de lui. Neal n'aimait pas ça du tout et décida donc de l'occuper.

- Mon antidote ?

- Je ne l'ai pas ici.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune parole.

- Tout de suite les grands mots ! Je suis prudent, c'est tout.

Keller vit qu'il y avait du passage autour d'eux, un peu trop à son gout. Il sourit.

- Je l'ai fait déposer chez toi à l'instant où je t'ai vu entrer dans ce parc.

- Comment savais-tu que j'avais le tableau.

- Tu sais, dans cette ville, il suffit de savoir quelles pattes graisser et tu obtiens beaucoup d'informations ! Par ailleurs, je suis vraiment déçu que tu me crois si bête.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Neal, j'ai horreur qu'on me prenne pour un imbécile ! Tu n'as toujours pas compris depuis le temps ?

- Compris quoi ?

- Que je sais quand tu me mens mais surtout que je repère les fédéraux des kilomètres à la ronde ! C'était si compliqué que ça ce que je t'ai demandé ? Tu volais le Renoir, je te donnais l'antidote !

- Keller...

- Enfin bref. Comme promis, je t'ai laissé l'antidote, chez toi. Et tu sais ce qu'il y avait chez toi ? ajouta-t-il alors que Neal pâlissait à vue d'oeil. Ta petite copine ! Donc, nous sommes repartis avec elle !

- Non !

- Quant à ton acolyte à lunettes... Oh non, je vais te garder un peu de suspens !

Peter n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et donna l'ordre à ses agents d'appréhender Keller mais visiblement, l'escroc ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se leva, regarda Neal puis sortit une télécommande. Il pressa un bouton et à ce moment là, ce devint le chaos. Le kiosque à journaux devant eux explosa, ainsi que trois lampadaires, le chariot du fleuriste, plusieurs poubelles et quelques bancs. La panique régnait dans le parc. Beaucoup de passants, en plus des agents, étaient blessés et à terre. Peter descendit du van à l'autre bout de la route puis se précipita vers le parc. Les secours commencèrent à arriver et bien sûr, Keller avait disparu mais ce qui l'angoissait, c'est qu'il ne trouvait pas Neal. Il y avait de la fumée, des débris de partout, les gens hurlaient et déambulaient dans les allées. Quand l'agent se rapprocha de l'endroit où Neal et Keller s'étaient retrouvés, son coeur manqua un battement. Il vit son jeune ami, allongé face contre terre. Il se précipita vers lui, l'appela mais il n'eut pas de réponse. Il le retourna et s'aperçut qu'une tâche de sang était apparue sur son flanc gauche. Il prit son pouls, le perçut faible et irrégulier. Il appela les secours qui arrivèrent en quelques instants. Il s'agissaient des mêmes secouristes qui s'étaient occupés de Neal avant son arrivée dans le parc.

- Il ne va vraiment pas bien et il a été blessé dans les explosions.

- On va s'occuper de lui. Ok, on a un pouls irrégulier et faible. Je le branche sur moniteur, commença le premier secouriste.

- Je regarde sa blessure à l'abdomen, dit le second secouriste en découpant la chemise de Neal. Bon, il a un projectile qui est resté dans son flanc gauche. Il perd pas mal de sang. Je vais prévenir l'hôpital Sinaï de préparer des transfusions et un bloc, ajouta-t-il tout en plaçant les compresses sur la blessure de Neal.

Peter les regardait faire, totalement impuissant. Soudain, il vit sur le moniteur que le coeur de Neal s'emballait.

- On va le perdre ! dit le premier secouriste. L'adrénaline n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée !

- Où est le fameux antidote ? ajouta son collègue.

- Apparemment chez lui, répondit Peter. Je vais le chercher et je vous retrouve à l'hôpital.

- Ils vous attendrons pour l'antidote avant de l'opérer mais dépêchez-vous, il ne va pas tenir longtemps.

Subitement, le tracé de Neal devint plat, laissant place à une alarme stridente. L'agent était comme pétrifié, alors que les secouristes posèrent les électrodes sur le torse de son ami et envoyèrent un premier choc, sans succès. Puis vint un deuxième, toujours sans réponse de Neal. Peter paniqua, de peur qu'il était peut-être trop tard pour l'antidote. Mais les secouristes ne lâchèrent pas l'affaire et envoyèrent un autre choc qui eut cette fois-ci pour résultat les battements de plus en plus réguliers de Neal qui d'ailleurs émergea. Il n'entendait pas grand chose, la déflagration lui ayant chamboulée les tympans. Il mit une petite minute à récupérer une ouïe acceptable alors que chaque parcelle de son corps le faisait horriblement souffrir. Puis il repensa aux dernières secondes avant les explosions, celles où Keller lui avait annoncé qu'il avait Sara. Il commença alors à s'agiter mais le peu de forces qu'il lui restait ne lui permettait pas de se débattre contre les secouristes. La panique l'envahit alors, le moniteur étant témoin de son angoisse puisque son tracé s'affolait. Puis il vit Peter dans son champ de vision. Il retira son masque à oxygène malgré que le secouriste voulait le maintenir en place mais l'agent lui demanda de le laisser faire.

- Pete... Peter...

- Je suis là Neal, on va t'emmener à l'hôpital. Je vais aller récupérer l'antidote chez toi.

- Sara...

- J'ai entendu. On va s'en occuper.

- Mozz... lui aussi... était là-bas.

- Monsieur, il faut absolument que vous vous calmiez ! dit le premier secouriste.

- Neal, je vais m'en occuper, je te le promets.

Ces simples paroles calmèrent finalement le jeune homme. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Peter. Ce dernier lui sourit et lui dit qu'il le retrouvait à l'hôpital. Les secouristes ne perdirent pas un instant et emmenèrent Neal dans l'ambulance, tandis que Peter prit son véhicule et se dirigea en direction de chez son ami.


	14. Chapter 14

_Voici un nouveau chapitre_

_bonne lecture_

* * *

Chapitre 14

Peter, de son véhicule, demanda à Diana et Jones de le rejoindre chez Neal. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait découvrir et il aurait peut-être besoin de renforts. Sa priorité était de ramener l'antidote le plus vite possible mais il savait que pour Neal, Sara et Mozzie étaient tout autant essentiels. L'agent se rendit compte que depuis des années qu'il roulait dans les rues de New York, il n'avait jamais roulé aussi vite et transgressé autant le code de la route, mais la vie de Neal en dépendait ! Les trois agents se retrouvèrent devant la maison et entrèrent ensemble, arme au poing. Ils trouvèrent le majordome ligoté, à côté de la porte d'entrée. Ils montèrent en silence et finirent par entrer dans les appartements de Neal mais il était visiblement trop tard. Ils trouvèrent Mozzie inconscient à terre, une plaie sanglante derrière la tête, l'antidote sur la table et aucune trace de la jeune femme. Peter donna ses instructions aux agents qui devaient boucler la zone et l'analyser au peigne fin afin de trouver une empreinte, une fibre, qu'importait, du moment que cela les aidait à retrouver Sara. Puis Peter s'accroupit aux côtés de Mozzie et le réveilla en douceur. Ce dernier avait un mal de crâne monumental, bien pire qu'un lendemain de cuite ! Il mit un moment avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait puis soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire ! Il voulut se redresser quand il sentit les mains de l'agent Burke le retenir fermement :

- Wow, doucement ! commença l'agent. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- J'ai mal à la tête, mais à part ça, ça va.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Quand je suis arrivé, Sara était là, morte d'inquiétude de ne plus avoir de nouvelles de Neal. Je lui ai parlé quelques instants quand quelqu'un est entré en explosant la porte à coup de pied. On m'a frappé et je suis tombé à terre. J'ai vu l'agresseur poser une fiole sur la table et il a voulu emmener Sara mais elle l'a frappé au nez. Il a saigné puis il l'a aussi assommé et j'ai perdu connaissance.

- Jones, l'agresseur a saigné, il doit y avoir une trace !

- On va la trouver Patron, répondit l'agent.

Mozzie se mit debout puis voulut prendre en main la fiole contenant l'antidote pour Neal mais Peter l'arrêta. L'escroc allait s'énerver quand il comprit ce que voulait faire l'agent. Il prit un mouchoir et se saisit de la fiole.

- S'il y a des empreintes digitales, il faut tout faire pour les préserver. Je vous amène à l'hôpital avec moi. Il s'est passé quelque chose lors de l'échange.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je vous raconterai sur la route. Diana, Jones, faites de votre mieux mais je veux des infos !

- Ok Patron ! répondirent-ils ensemble.

Peter emmena donc Mozzie et repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé dans les rues de New York. Il expliqua donc les explosions qui étaient survenues lors de la rencontre entre Keller et Neal ainsi que la blessure dont ce dernier était victime en plus du poison. Mozzie paniquait au fur et à mesure du récit, sans compter le kidnapping de Sara. Peter comprit rapidement qu'elle faisait office d'assurance pour Keller afin de partir tranquille de la ville. Avec un otage, et qui plus est de choix, il savait qu'il avait un moyen de pression si les choses tournaient mal pour lui ! L'agent savait que cette information allait chambouler Neal et il tenait à mettre les choses au clair avec Mozzie immédiatement :

- Neal ne doit pas savoir pour Sara pour le moment.

- Quoi ? demanda Mozzie. Mais comment voulez-vous qu'on lui cache ça ?

- Il doit absolument se remettre avant qu'on le lui en parle. On ne sait pas si ce poison va lui causer des séquelles. Son coeur s'est arrêté tout à l'heure ! Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de lui provoquer une autre attaque.

- A croire que vous ne connaissez pas Neal aussi bien que vous le dites ! Vous pensez vraiment qu'à la seconde où il va ouvrir les yeux, il ne va pas demander où elle est ?

- C'est pour ça que j'ai mon plan B.

- Quel plan B ? Demanda-t-il tandis que Peter composa un numéro sur son portable .

- Allo chérie ? ... Oui je vais bien mais ce n'est pas le cas de Neal. J'ai besoin que tu nous retrouves à l'hôpital Mount Sinaï tout de suite... Merci chérie, à tout à l'heure, termina-t-il.

- Vous compter utiliser votre femme pour calmer Neal ?

- J'ai besoin qu'elle le tempère et elle sait très bien le faire !

Mozzie acquiesça et accepta de laisser l'agent mener la barque. En quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée des urgences et Peter bondit du véhicule. Il demanda où Neal avait été emmené et une infirmière le mena jusqu'à la salle où il était attendu par tous. Il donna le flacon au médecin tout en insistant sur le fait que cette fiole était une preuve et qu'elle ne devait être manipulée qu'avec des gants. Lorsqu'il remit l'antidote, l'agent fut pris d'un énorme doute : et si ce n'était pas l'antidote ! Et si Keller les avait encore dupés ? L'état de Neal ne lui laissa cependant pas le choix. Peter fut donc reconduit en dehors de la pièce mais avant de quitter l'endroit, l'agent observa son jeune ami. Il avait été déshabillé et prêt à monter en chirurgie. Sa blessure au flanc était recouverte de compresses imbibées de son sang et la pâleur de son teint effraya Peter. Il observa aussi que les battements de son coeur semblaient encore irréguliers. Il vit le médecin inoculer l'antipoison et il ne fallut pas une poignée de secondes pour que Neal convulse. Il était choqué de cette réaction quand une infirmière le pria de quitter cette zone qui était réservée au personnel autorisé. Il voulut négocier en invoquant son statut d'agent fédéral mais l'infirmière ne voulut rien entendre et le dirigea vers la sortie du service. Peter était complètement retourné de la situation et exigea de l'infirmière en chef d'être prévenu à la moindre information provenant du bloc. Il rejoignit ensuite Mozzie qui se faisait soigner. Il évita de lui rapporter l'état de leur ami et surtout le fait qu'il ait convulsé après qu'on lui ait donné l'antidote. Peter avait rarement été aussi inquiet au sujet de Neal, à vrai dire, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état ! Rares étaient les fois où il l'avait vu ne serait-ce qu'éternuer ! Il était dans ses pensées quand Elizabeth arriva. Naturellement, il tendit ses bras et elle se serra contre lui. Elle savait que Neal était mal, sans vraiment en savoir plus, mais cela suffisait à son mari pour se sentir visiblement chamboulé.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il y a eu ces explosions au lieu d'échange et Neal était en première ligne.

- Oh mon dieu. Comment va-t-il ?

- Il a été blessé au ventre et on vient de lui administrer l'antidote. Il a été emmené au bloc mais nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment.

- Bonjour Elizabeth, dit Mozzie.

- Oh mon dieu, vous avez aussi été blessé ?

- Oui mais ce n'est rien de grave comparé à Neal. Qu'en est-il de Keller ?

- Il s'est échappé mais nous allons le retrouver, je vous le garantie !

- D'autant plus qu'il a Sara, ajouta Mozzie.

- Quoi ? Pauvre Neal...

- Justement chérie, c'est aussi pour ça que je t'ai fait venir.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

- Quand Neal va se réveiller, il ne doit pas savoir que Sara s'est faite enlevée.

- Mais enfin...

- Mon amour, quand j'étais avec lui avant qu'ils ne l'emmènent à l'hôpital, il a fait un arrêt cardiaque ! Il ne faut pas qu'il ait encore un choc !

- Il finira par le savoir Monsieur l'agent ! dit Mozzie.

- Je le sais ! Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu gagnes un peu de temps pendant qu'on cherche des infos sur Keller et Sara.

- Très bien, je vais gérer.

- Merci, finit-il en embrassant sa femme.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, vraiment reconnaissant puis il retourna voir l'infirmière en chef :

- Madame, excusez-moi, savez-vous pour combien de temps ils en ont en chirurgie avec Monsieur Caffrey ?

- Vous savez, cela peut prendre des heures. C'est le Dr Vaughn qui va l'opérer et je peux vous certifier que c'est l'un des meilleurs. Nous vous préviendrons dès que nous en saurons plus.

- Chéri, tu devrais aller au bureau pour avancer dans tes recherches, je te tiens au courant.

- Ok, tu as raison.

- Je viens avec vous, ajouta Mozzie. Je pense vraiment pouvoir vous aider.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour vous me demanderiez de venir dans nos locaux.

- C'est pour Neal et Sara mais ne poussez pas le bouchon non plus.

- Très bien allons-y.


	15. Chapter 15

_Petit chapitre pour continuer_

_bonne lecture_

* * *

Chapitre 15

Le Dr Vaughn se préparait à opérer un jeune homme qui venait de survivre à une explosion. Il avait forcément été réquisitionné parmi d'autres chirurgiens car les blessés arrivaient par dizaines suite à cette tragédie qui avait eu lieu en plein centre de New-York. Mais on avait particulièrement attiré son attention sur son patient : Neal Caffrey, était un consultant du FBI et il avait été victime d'un empoissonnement de surcroit ! Ce pauvre homme avait beaucoup souffert et il comptait bien y mettre un terme. Le médecin qui avait amené Neal au bloc lui avait expliqué que suite à l'administration de l'antipoison, son patient avait violemment convulsé mais que l'équipe des urgences avait réussie à le stabiliser. Maintenant, il allait devoir s'occuper du projectile qu'il avait au ventre. Les radios avaient montré que l'objet s'était logé non loin de sa rate. Il allait donc tout faire pour sauver sa vie et aussi cet organe ! Même s'il pouvait vivre sans, il ne voulait pas lui faire subir cela en plus ! Il entra dans son bloc et il se focalisa sur son patient. Chacun était à sa place, tout le monde savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Une infirmière tendit donc un scalpel au Dr Vaughn qui le prit et commença l'opération. L'anesthésiste avait averti le chirurgien au préalable concernant le rythme irrégulier du coeur de son patient. Les urgentistes soupçonnèrent des séquelles cardiaques de l'empoisonnement mais il devait d'abord être opéré pour éviter la septicémie, entre autre. Le pari était risqué mais ils n'avaient malheureusement pas le choix. L'opération démarra sans mal : le Dr Vaughn réussit facilement à retirer le projectile, même si cela avait occasionné un saignement mais l'artère n'était pas sectionnée, elle était juste lésée. Ceci dit, il ordonna immédiatement une transfusion. Alors que les infirmières s'apprêtèrent à la mettre en place, le coeur de Neal s'emballa. L'anesthésiste prévint immédiatement l'équipe d'une chute de tension de leur patient tandis qu'ils entendirent les bips irréguliers de son coeur devenir un bruit strident et continu. Le Dr Vaughn ne perdit pas une seconde et prit en main les palettes qu'une de ses assistantes lui avait tendues. Il envoya un premier choc mais cela ne sembla pas faire grand effet. Il continua en faisant des massages cardiaques tandis qu'on injecta à Neal de l'adrénaline. "Allez !" dit nerveusement le chirurgien. Il ne voulait pas perdre son patient, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce jeune homme ne semblait pas avoir mérité toute la souffrance qu'il avait endurée. Il décida alors de le choquer une nouvelle fois et cette fois-ci, il vit des signes de reprise du rythme cardiaque. Même s'il était encore très irrégulier, il était là ! Tous se figèrent, attendant de voir comment le coeur réagissait mais le tracé redevint plat après quelques secondes. Cependant, le chirurgien n'avait pas dit son dernier mot : il retenta un choc ce qui fit à nouveau revenir le rythme cardiaque de Neal. Cette fois-ci, le coeur semblait être reparti pour de bon. L'équipe souffla de soulagement et le médecin put terminer tranquillement son opération. Pendant qu'on emmenait Neal en salle de réveil, il alla retrouver la famille de son patient. Il descendit aux urgences et demanda à l'infirmière en chef où était la famille de Mr Caffrey. Elle lui montra Elizabeth et il se dirigea vers elle :

- Madame Caffrey ?

- Oh non, je suis Elizabeth Burke, une amie proche. Je suis la femme de l'agent qui est en charge de Monsieur Caffrey.

- Il n'a pas de famille ?

- Malheureusement pas mais je vous écoute, comment va-t-il ?

- Et bien nous avons bien failli le perdre mais nous avons réussi à le ramener. Il est actuellement en salle de réveil, il ne devrait plus tarder à émerger mais il aura de nombreuses phases de réveil et de sommeil car son organisme est très éprouvé suite à son empoisonnement. Nous viendrons vous chercher lorsqu'il sera dans une chambre.

- Docteur, il est primordial que je sois là à son réveil.

- Je vois, mais les visiteurs sont interdits en salle de réveil. Je vous promets que dès qu'il ouvrira les yeux et que ses constantes seront stables, nous viendrons vous chercher immédiatement.

- Merci docteur.

- Il reste une chose à voir.

- Quoi donc ?

- Les urgentistes et moi-même avons constaté que Mr Caffrey avait des irrégularités de rythme cardiaque. Il est possible que cela corresponde à une séquelle due à l'empoissonnement. Il restera sous monitoring pour le moment et dès demain un cardiologue s'occupera de son cas.

- Oh non... Il n'est donc pas sorti d'affaire ?

- Je dirai juste que la route de la convalescence sera longue.

- Merci.

Le médecin lui sourit puis repartit s'occuper d'autres patients. Pendant ce temps, Elizabeth sortit un instant pour appeler son mari et l'informer de l'état de Neal.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Peter était en salle de réunion avec son équipe quand il reçut l'appel d'Elizabeth. Depuis qu'il était revenu de l'hôpital, il avait ressorti les contacts connus de Keller. Ce fut d'ailleurs les empreintes digitales d'un de ses anciens hommes de main qui étaient sur la fiole d'antipoison.

Par ailleurs, Neal avait raison : Keller allait avoir besoin d'aide pour quitter le pays. L'avion, trop risqué. La voiture, trop long et inconfortable. Restait le bateau qui semblait un bon compromis avec une multitude de destinations possibles. Peter devait mettre la main sur le passeur qui serait susceptible d'aider cet énergumène. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'avait aucune piste concrète, en tout cas en un si court laps de temps, c'était quasiment impossible. Ce fut là que Mozzie entra en scène. L'agent avait eu un mal fou à le faire entrer dans les bureaux, question de principe, argumenta Mozzie. Peter insista alors sur le fait que la vie de Sara était en jeu et il finit par abandonner. De plus, voyant que l'équipe des Cols Blancs pataugeait dans la semoule, il finit par se décider :

- Très bien Monsieur l'Agent, je vais vous aider car à ce rythme, Sara sera arrivée en Ecosse avant qu'on trouve quoi que ce soit !

- C'est trop gentil à vous. Et que proposez-vous ?

- Je vais vous donner le nom du meilleur passeur de New York. Il est connu depuis maintenant quarante ans et il est très prisé par les gros bonnets si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- En gros c'est lui que vous iriez voir si vous deviez partir ? demanda Diana.

- On va dire cela ma chère !

- Son nom ? demanda Jones.

- John Bristow.

- Où se trouve-t-il ? continua l'agent.

- Sur la 39ème, il s'agit d'une cordonnerie.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? demanda Peter.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Mon père allait dans cette boutique pour faire retaper ses chaussures !

- Il est vrai qu'en plus d'être un bon passeur, c'est un merveilleux cordonnier !

- C'est la couverture parfaite ! ajouta Diana.

- On va organiser une descente patron ? demanda Jones.

- Wow, wow, on se calme Elliot Ness ! Je ne vous ai pas donné ce nom pour que vous le boucliez !

- Mozzie, on ne pourra pas le laisser continuer son trafic, répondit Peter. C'est pour Neal.

- Oh il a bon dos Neal ! Je serai damné pour vous avoir donné cette information.

- Ceci dit, une descente ne nous apprendrait rien, argumenta Peter. Ce qu'il faudrait c'est obtenir la réponse en douceur...

- Oui, cette information devrait être facile à obtenir pour une personne qui a l'habitude de récupérer des données illégalement... dit Jones.

- Quelqu'un de familier peut-être... termina Diana.

Les agents regardèrent tous en direction de Mozzie et ce dernier se sentit soudainement épié. Il les regarda et comprit que c'était de lui dont ils parlaient !

- C'est hors de question ! Mais vous êtes malades ma parole ! Si je fais ça, je serai grillé à vie !

- Et ? demanda Peter.

- Et... je ne vais pas me faire des amis !

- Parce qu'à part Neal vous en avez ? ajouta l'agent.

- Touché... Bon, je dois d'abord m'entretenir avec vous Monsieur l'Agent ! En privé !

- Mesdames, Messieurs, laissez-nous s'il vous plait, dit-il en les voyant sortir. Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'exige l'immunité dans cette affaire !

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

- Disons qu'il soit possible que je connaisse déjà Monsieur Bristow.

- Je vois... D'où votre réticence à le faire boucler. Et de quelle genre d'immunité parlons-nous exactement ?

- Il nous a aidé quand nous en avons vraiment eu besoin.

- Par "nous" vous voulez dire Neal et vous ?

- Oui. Vous êtes vraiment obligé de l'arrêter ?

- Même moi je ne peux rien faire. Là, il s'agit d'un gros poisson. Je crois que vous n'imaginez pas l'importance de cette information.

- Bon, je n'ai pas le choix alors.

- Maintenant qu'on a commencé, on ne peut plus arrêter. On doit absolument retrouver Sara, on le doit bien à Neal.

- Monsieur Bristow et moi sommes susceptibles de parler du bon vieux temps. Vous ne retiendrez pas ça contre nous.

- Très bien.

- Et ne l'arrêtez pas à la seconde où je sors de sa boutique !

- Accordé, nous attendrons deux heures après votre départ.

- Allons nous préparer.

- Attendez, ce n'est pas aussi simple ! Je dois d'abord suivre tout un protocole. En général, ça peut prendre quelques heures.

- On a pas le temps Mozzie !

- Il va pourtant falloir le prendre ! Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse le voir avant quatre heures. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est là depuis aussi longtemps !

- Bon, d'accord, nous n'avons pas le choix si j'ai bien compris.

- Non, désolé monsieur l'Agent !

- D'un côté ça nous laisse le temps de bien préparer la rencontre.

- Patron ? demanda Jones.

- Oui.

- Caffrey n'a pas récupéré son traceur ?

- Non, l'hôpital m'a prévenu que les interférences avec le capteur posait problème pour le matériel médical mais vu l'état de Neal, il ne va pas faire un sprint.

- Si vous le dites !

Elizabeth venait d'être conduite dans une chambre où Neal dormait à point fermé. Elle décida de s'installer sur la chaise adjacente au lit pour être au plus près de son ami. Fréquemment, les infirmières venait prendre ses constantes et Neal ne cessait de s'éveiller puis se rendormir mais jamais il ne restait en phase de réveil assez longtemps pour parler avec Elizabeth. Cela avait tout d'abord fortement surpris la jeune femme de voir la pâleur extrême de Neal. Il aurait presque paru juste endormi s'il n'y avait pas eu ce monitoring cardiaque qui faisait un bruit strident. Elle fut d'ailleurs étonnée qu'il ne se réveille pas à cause de cela ! Il avait aussi une canule nasale qui l'aidait à retrouver un taux d'oxygénation correct. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle le vit commencer à se réveiller. Elle respira un bon coup, comme pour se donner du courage puis il finit par ouvrir doucement les yeux.

Lorsque Neal se réveilla, la première chose qu'il entendit fut un lointain bruit aigu et strident puis il sentit cette odeur aseptisée d'hôpital. Ensuite, il ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit Elizabeth dans son champ de vision. Rapidement, il essaya de se remettre les choses en tête : le poison, le vol, l'explosion, Sara... Sara ! Il commença à s'agiter mais Elizabeth posa ses mains sur les épaules de Neal pour l'obliger à rester allongé :

- Neal, sois raisonnable.

- Sara, je dois la retrouver... Argh !

- Tu viens de sortir d'une opération ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre de bouger comme ça !

- Je ne peux pas la laisser ! Et Mozzie, il va bien ? Je veux la vérité El !

- Avant que je te dise quoi que ce soit je veux que tu te calmes ! C'est la condition sine qua non.

- D'accord.

Elle réfléchit à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Peter au sujet de Sara mais elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir, encore moins dans l'état où il était actuellement. Il ne devait pas se sentir trahi, ça l'anéantirait ! Elle se lança donc, prête à assumer les conséquences auprès de son mari :

- Mozzie va bien, il est avec Peter. Ils sont entrain de chercher une solution pour récupérer Sara.

- Il l'a bien enlevée alors... Comment vont-ils s'y prendre ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ecoute je vais appeler Peter pour le tenir au courant de ton état. Tu peux rester sage d'ici là ?

- Bien sûr.

Elizabeth lui sourit puis elle sortit de la pièce afin de pouvoir passer son appel. Neal prit alors le téléphone sur la table de chevet puis composa un numéro :

- Allo ?

- Neal ? dit Mozzie.

- Où en êtes-vous ?

- Comment vas-tu ? Pas trop cotonneux ?

- Mozzie, viens en au fait !

- Neal, tu ne devrais pas te mêler de ça.

- Je vais rester très calme Mozzie en te disant qu'on parle de retrouver la femme de ma vie. Tu comprends que je doive savoir où en sont les recherches. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui.

- Alors je t'écoute et sois bref, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

- Je vais aller voir Bristow.

- Bonne idée. Quand ?

- Tu le connais, je pourrai le voir dans deux heures, je viens d'avoir la confirmation.

- Peter sera là ?

- J'aurai un micro.

- Très bien. Viens me voir d'ici une demi-heure.

- Mais comment veux-tu que je m'échappe ?

- Mozzie, pas de ça avec moi, je sais que tu es capable de t'échapper, sinon je ne te le demanderais pas ! En ce qui me concerne, je vais faire le nécessaire pour éloigner Elizabeth.

- C'est tout ?

- Je compte sur toi Mozzie, termina-t-il en raccrochant.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Pendant que Peter était au téléphone avec sa femme, il remarqua que Mozzie prenait aussi un appel. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas traquer le portable de l'escroc, il était trop bien protégé pour ça ! Mais vu la façon dont Mozzie semblait familier, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Neal. Il n'aimait pas ces messes basses mais il ne pouvait lutter contre cette complicité qu'ils avaient ensemble. Il décida de laisser tomber mais il garderait un oeil sur Mozzie, juste au cas où.

Quand Elizabeth eut fini sa conversation, elle revint vers Neal qui s'était déjà assis dans son lit.

- Ne t'ai-je pas dit de rester sage ?

- Je n'ai pas bougé de mon lit ! D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, peux-tu m'aider à me lever, j'aimerai aller aux toilettes. Ils m'ont injecté je ne sais quoi et ma vessie y est très réactive !

- Tu ne préfères pas que j'appelle une infirmière ?

- Oh, ça te met mal à l'aise, je suis désolé, je suis un imbécile.

- Pas du tout, c'était pour toi, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Allons-y.

Neal devait tester ses capacités physiques. Ce fichu poison l'avait considérablement affaibli, quant à cette opération, cela n'avait pas arrangé les choses ! Il arrêta le moniteur cardiaque et retira le capteur qu'il avait au doigt. Il eut du mal à se mettre debout, sa cicatrice de l'opération le tiraillant. Il voulait retrouver Sara mais faire sauter ses points de suture ne faisait pas partie du programme ! Il devait se ménager, en tout cas, le temps d'obtenir d'autres informations. Il constata qu'avec un appui, en l'occurrence Elizabeth pour l'instant, il pouvait parfaitement se mettre debout et avancer. Doucement, certes, mais il pouvait marcher. Il n'aimait vraiment pas se servir de son amie mais c'était pour Sara, rien ne comptait plus au monde à cet instant ! Il parvint donc facilement à aller aux toilettes et se soulager bien qu'embarrassé de cette perfusion qui était une véritable plaie. En sortant, il avança maladroitement à cause de la blouse que les infirmières lui avaient mise.

- El, je peux te demander un grand service ?

- Dis-moi.

- Aurais-tu la gentillesse d'aller me chercher un pyjama chez June. Je ne me sens pas de continuer plusieurs jours avec cette fichue blouse qui laisse apparaître une partie de mon anatomie que je préfèrerais garder cachée si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oui, Peter déteste ça aussi ! Je vais y aller.

- Tu es un amour. Merci. Oh, El ?

- Oui.

- Le médecin t'a-t-il dit quand je pourrais sortir ?

- Neal, j'ai l'impression que tu ne prends pas ta santé au sérieux. Je sais que tu veux retrouver Sara mais le médecin a dit que tu as peut-être des séquelles cardiaques de l'empoisonnement dont tu as été victime.

- Oh...

- Comme tu dis. Demain un cardiologue viendra faire le point et on en saura plus.

- Très bien, je te remercie, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il se recouchait.

- Je vais te chercher des affaires, tu restes bien sagement là à te reposer, d'accord ?

- Promis.

Elizabeth sourit, remit le capteur et le moniteur cardiaque en route puis prit ses affaires et partit. Neal n'avait pas prévu ces possibles séquelles mais qu'importait, il ne pouvait s'y attarder. Il espérait maintenant que Mozzie viendrait vite, il devait absolument lui parler avant qu'il ne voit John Bristow.

Mozzie devait absolument partir sans éveiller les soupçons et ce n'était pas une mince affaire au beau milieu d'un bâtiment fédéral et entouré d'agents ! Il utilisa alors sa seule carte et alla voir Peter :

- Monsieur l'Agent, je dois absolument manger quelque chose.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Oui, je suis diabétique.

- C'est cela même...

- Et ça, vous croyez que c'est pour faire joli ? demanda-t-il en lui montrant un bracelet médical qu'il portait au poignet indiquant son état.

- Et bien nous avons des distributeurs... répondit-il, contrarié.

- Je crois que cela ne va pas être possible. J'ai un régime bien spécifique et seul un cronut peut m'aider dans ce cas précis.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter dans un moment comme celui-là ?

- Bon et bien je vais envoyer un agent vous chercher...

- Non, ce n'est même pas envisageable. Je prends un cronut bien spécifique à Dominique Ansel Bakery. Il est le seul à savoir exactement ce dont j'ai besoin !

- Mozzie !

- Très bien, ne me laissez pas y aller ! Mais si je vous fais une syncope au beau milieu de ma rencontre avec Bristow, vous ferez moins le malin !

- Ok, ok ! Jones va vous accompagner.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon, merci.

- Cette boulangerie est à l'autre bout de Manhattan, vous allez mettre trop de temps alors qu'en voiture avec le gyrophare, ce devrait être possible.

- Quoi ! Mais vous voulez ma mort, c'est ça ! Une voiture avec le gyrophare et puis quoi encore ! Je lutte depuis des années contre des complots internationaux, et vous voulez que je me balade ouvertement avec des fédéraux mais alors là c'est le pompom !

- C'est bon, calmez-vous, arrêtez votre scène. Vous devez être là dans une heure, c'est compris ?

- Inutile de me le rappeler monsieur l'Agent. A tout à l'heure.

Mozzie prit la direction de la sortie quand Peter regarda Jones. Ce dernier comprit automatiquement qu'il devait à tout prix le suivre. Cette histoire de diabète ne lui plaisait guère et il voulait savoir ce qu'il manigançait ! Mozzie entra dans le métro, suivit de près mais discrètement par Jones. L'escroc souriait, il n'en attendait pas moins de Peter cependant il réussit rapidement à semer l'agent fédéral qui s'énervait de l'avoir perdu !

Mozzie n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Rapidement, il se retrouva à l'hôpital et entra dans la chambre de Neal. Ce dernier semblait s'être assoupi. Il s'approcha alors et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Aussitôt, Neal se réveilla presque en sursaut puis vit Mozzie dans son champ de vision.

- Désolé, je me suis involontairement endormi.

- C'est normal, tu as failli mourir plusieurs fois aujourd'hui à ce qu'on m'a dit ! Neal, sois réaliste, tu dois te reposer.

- Mozz, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi ! Quand on aura retrouvé Sara je peux te garantir que je passerais le temps qu'il faudra pour récupérer mais dans l'urgence, ça attendra. Je connais mes limites...

- Tu en es certain ? Neal, j'ai bien cru que j'allais te perdre ce matin !

- Je sais. Bon écoute, nous manquons de temps, Elizabeth va bientôt revenir.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Entendre ta conversation avec Bristow.

- Je te connais trop bien, répondit-il en lui tendant une oreillette. Dès que j'aurai défini la fréquence, tu nous recevras en direct.

- Parfait. Merci.

- Ouais mais je ne cautionne pas ça ! Sache-le.

- Je le sais Mozz.

- Des fois je me le demande ! ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Mozzie ?

- Oui.

- Merci.

- Tu me remercieras quand tu auras ta chère et tendre dans tes bras !


End file.
